Héros d'un jour
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Prisonnière d'un incendie, Kimberly est sauvée par un pompier de la Caserne 55 de Seattle. Remise de ses blessures, elle tient à le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie / Tous humains / Future fic !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les utilise pour cette histoire. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour bonjour,

Et voilà donc le dernier défi de cette 3ème session d'avec moi-même, **Miss Tagada** et **Littleflicka**. Les conditions du défi sont ci-dessous, et pour info, ce dernier défi a été lancé par moi alors, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Univers : Libre

Rating : Libre

Concept : Prisonnière d'un incendie - d'une fusillade, d'un braquage ou d'un truc semblable... elle est secourue par (votre personnage masculin au choix, qui doit être pompier, militaire ou flic etc...).

Conditions : Elle tient à remercier celui qui lui a sauvé la vie. (Là elle doit se rendre sur son lieu de travail pour le remercier, et devant tous ses collègues. Chambrage possible), puis ils se rencontrent par hasard deux semaines plus tard sur un lieu public. - Il doit être hospitalisé suite au risque de son métier (Une balle, intoxication bla bla...), et ils doivent être en couple à ce moment là ! L'O.S doit se finir sur la réception d'un mariage ou d'un accouchement voire un mix des deux !

Pas de morts, blessés oui mais pas de morts !

Mots à placer : [Que vous trouverez en italiques et soulignés dans l'O.S]

\- Tournebeler : Perturber l'esprit !

\- Péricliter : Décliner, dépérir !

\- Acouphène : Sensation auditive qui n'est pas provoquée par une excitation extérieure !

\- Imbroglio : Situation confuse et d'une grande complexité !

\- Diatribe : Critique amère et violente !

* * *

 _Seattle !_

 _12 octobre 2013 !_

 _Dispensaire !_

 _Riants aux éclats, un jeune interne, et la plus jeune des secrétaires du centre médical, avaient profités de la pause déjeunée pour se faufiler dans une salle de repos du premier étage afin de batifoler. Si leur patron l'apprenait, ils ne donnaient pas chère de leur peau et de leur place mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Plaquée contre la porte, elle ne rendit pas compte que sa main tressautait contre l'interrupteur. Aucun d'eux ne le remarqua. Après un dernier clic, elle fut allongée sur un lit, les vêtements au sol. Après leurs ébats, la lumière s'éteignit d'elle-même. Il faudra changer l'ampoule. Le jeune homme alluma la lampe à côté du lit. Une fois rhabillés, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et, sous l'insistance de la jeune fille, il se cogna contre la table de nuit. Aucun d'eux ne remarquèrent la lampe vaciller jusqu'à atterrir sur le lit._

 _« On ferait mieux de retourner travailler. »_

 _Ils quittèrent en trombe la salle de repos pour rejoindre leur poste, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

 _Le dispensaire ne fut pas affecté par l'absence des deux déserteurs qui avaient fait l'amour dans une salle du premier étage. Personne ne retourna dans la salle pour se rendre compte qu'en tombant sur le lit, la lampe de chevet toujours allumée diffusait sa chaleur sur le drap fin et non-rabattu. Un drap qui était dangereusement près de la lampe. La chaleur devint plus forte et le drap prit feu au bout de quelques minutes…_

 _ **Caserne 55 !**_

Devant la télé ou bien assis à l'une des tables à manger, ou bien à être devant un ordinateur, ou bien derrière les fourneaux comme le jeune stagiaire, la vie à la caserne 55 de Seattle était au beau fixe. Pas de catastrophe signalée de la matinée, mais ça ne durerait pas, ils le savaient. Les camions étaient prêts à partir en cas d'appel, les réserves d'eaux à blocs. Les deux ambulancières de la caserne faisaient l'inventaire de leur matériel et nettoyaient leur ambulance. Un peu plus loin, autour d'une table, cinq des pompiers, membre de l'équipe des Secours, jouaient aux cartes en riant et en parlant de leur vie de famille. Emmett Cullen par exemple, chef de l'escouade des Secours, racontait que depuis qu'elle était enceinte, sa femme Rosalie était encore plus irritable envers ses élèves qu'auparavant. Dans une autre pièce, dans son bureau, le Capitaine avait le nez plongé dans de la paperasse. Bref, ils vaquaient tous à leurs occupations, quand soudain…

Une sonnette d'alarme, et une voix féminine qui retentit et annonça :

 _« Echelle 86, Secours 5, Ambulance 67, Bataillon 4, incendie au dispensaire xxx. »_

Tous furent prêts à partir dès que l'alarme fut déclenchée, mais à l'entente de leur destination, Embry Call s'arrêta, blanc comme un linge.

« Angela ! » souffla-t-il avant de rejoindre ses camarades.

Les deux camions quittèrent la caserne, suivit du 4X4 rouge du Chef et de l'ambulance, gyrophares en marche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, de la fumée sortait des fenêtres ouvertes et par de fins interstices. Les pompiers, les ambulancières et leur chef sortirent de leurs véhicules.

« Angela ! » appela Embry, qui fut arrêté par Demetri.

 _« Embryy ! »_

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et la peau métissée dans une tenue rose courut vers les hommes en uniformes. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Embry, le front et les joues couverts de poussières et de sueurs.

« Y a encore des gens à l'intérieur. » leur dit-elle.

« Chef, quelqu'un est coincé au second étage. » l'informa le jeune stagiaire.

Tous, y compris Angela, se retournèrent pour voir qu'une jeune femme du même âge frappait contre une vitre qui semblait incassable. Désespérée, elle frappait encore et encore en appelant à l'aide.

« Kim ! » s'étrangla Angela.

« On va la sauver. » lui assura Embry.

Elle se retourna vers Eleazar, le Capitaine de la brigade, et lui dit :

« Il y a un système d'aération qui se met en route automatiquement en cas d'incendie. Les vitres sont trop épaisses pour les casser et l'endroit où se trouve mon amie se verrouille en cas d'urgence. On ne peut y accéder qu'avec cette carte. »

Elle sortit une carte magnétique de sa poche.

« Très bien. » acquiesça Eleazar avant de parler d'une voix forte. « Jared, prends des hommes avec toi et allez me chercher ceux qui sont encore coincés là-dedans. »

« Ok écoutez moi, Mike, Paul, Jacob et Demetri vous vous chargez du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage, je vais fouiller le dernier et sortir cette fille de là. » ordonna Jared en pointa la fenêtre qui empêchait la jeune Kim de s'échapper. « Les autres, vous vous préparez à éteindre ce feu. »

Comme un seul homme, casques et masques à oxygène sur la tête, les pompiers entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se séparèrent en trois groupes en criant : _C'est les pompiers_ … Dehors, les tuyaux d'eaux furent déroulés et les échelles tournées vers le bâtiment.

Mike et Jacob ne trouvèrent personnes au rez-de-chaussée.

 _« Personne au rez-de-chaussée ! » annonça Mike dans la radio reliée au casque._

 _« Y a trop de pièce au premier. » leur répondit Paul._

 _« On arrive. » dit Jacob._

Au deuxième étage, Jared ouvrit une pièce qui avait tout l'air d'une salle de repos, et qui s'enflamma dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

 _« C'est les pompiers, répondez ! »_

Il prit trente secondes pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait avant de rejoindre la pièce accessible uniquement grâce à une carte magnétique.

 _« C'est les pompiers ! » déclara-t-il._

 _« Au secours ! » lui vint une voix derrière la porte._

Jared sortit la carte magnétique de la poche de sa grosse veste noir et rouge et l'inséra dans la fente sur le côté. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger bruit.

 _« Où êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce._

Il entendit des toux et se laissa guider par eux. La fumée était bien trop présente dans cette pièce et au vu des produits qui s'y trouvait, elle ne tarderait pas à prendre feu, voire pire à exploser. Jared trouva la jeune fille recroquevillée dans le coin près de la fenêtre.

 _« Venez ! » lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever._

 _« Mon bras ! » geignit-elle._

Il la fit sortir de la pièce puis, une fois dans le couloir remarqua que le bras droit de la jeune fille saignait. Des morceaux de verres s'y étaient encastrés. Il la tint fermement par les épaules et la guida jusqu'aux escaliers. Kim garda la tête baissée mais la fumée lui piquait les yeux. Derrière eux, le feu prit dans la réserve et une explosion retentit, les envoyant contre un mur. Jared fit barrage entre Kim et l'explosion, qui heureusement ne les atteignit pas.

 _« Jared, dépêche-toi de sortir de là ! » tonna la voix de son chef._

Il ne pu répondre que Kim s'écroula, fatiguée et à bout de souffle. Jared enleva son masque à oxygène et le fixa sur le visage de Kim, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se hâter au rez-de-chaussée…

Tout le monde avait été sortit du bâtiment en flamme. L'explosion qui eut lieu au dernier étage avait fait paniquer les pompiers, car l'un des leurs n'étaient toujours pas sortit. Eleazar prit la radio ancrée à sa tenue et bipa son lieutenant :

« Jared, dépêche-toi de sortir de là ! »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Jared ! » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, sans résultat.

« Chef, je vais le chercher ! » dit Jacob, qui s'apprêta à remettre son masque à oxygène quand une nouvelle explosion les surprit.

« JARED ! » hurla Paul.

L'horreur se peignit sur leur visage en imaginant leur ami pulvérisé par l'explosion… mais Jared sortit du bâtiment, portant Kim dans ses bras. Jane et Victoria se dirigèrent vers lui avec la civière. Il déposa la jeune fille dessus et récupéra son masque.

« Son bras… saigne… » toussota Jared.

L' _Acouphène_ dans ses oreilles fut tellement fort qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir un essaim d'abeilles bourdonnantes dans la tête. Il réussit tout de même à entendre la voix de son chef crier _Eteignez-moi ce feu._ Les valves furent ouvertes et un jet d'eau tonitruant fut relâché des tuyaux, qui aspergèrent le bâtiment dont les flammes avaient atteints le toit. Jared s'adossa contre le camion 86, cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

« Jared, ça va ? » lui demanda son chef.

« Ça va ! » répondit Jared avant de tousser.

« Jane, Vic, vous me l'emmenez à l'hôpital, il a inhalé de la fumée. » ordonna Eleazar.

« Je vais bien Chef ! » mentit Jared.

« Va à l'hôpital, c'est un ordre ! » asséna Eleazar.

« A vos ordres ! » toussa Jared.

Victoria le soutint par le bras et le fit monter à l'avant de l'ambulance avant de se mettre au volant. Jane était à l'arrière et surveillait la jeune fille, dont le bras saignait par petite goutte.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour son bras, les morceaux de verres sont trop profonds. » dit Jane. « Je risque de lui rompre une artère si j'essaye d'en enlever un. »

« On est presque arrivée. » dit Victoria.

Jane prit le pouls de la jeune Kim, un pouls revenu à la normale. L'ambulance s'arrêta devant le Seattle Memorial. Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent sur Victoria, qui aida son équipière à faire sortir la civière. Aussitôt dans les urgences, le Docteur Cullen père vint à elles.

« Pouls normal, éclats de verres dans le bras droit et intoxication probable. » énuméra Victoria alors qu'elle transférait Kim sur une autre civière.

« Bien, je veux une radio de son bras pour voir si les bouts de verres n'ont endommagés aucun tissu ou nerfs. » ordonna Carlisle.

Il disparut avec la civière. Quant à Jared, il fut prit en charge par le Docteur Cullen fils.

« Le Chef veut être sûr qu'il va bien. » dit Jane. « Il a enlevé son masque à oxygène dans le bâtiment. »

« On va faire un scanner pour être sûr que tu ne te prendras pas une dérouillée par ton boss. » plaisanta Edward, alors que Jared s'asseya sur un fauteuil roulant, toussant encore et encore.

« Très drôle ! » marmonna Jared.

Une heure passa quand l'équipe de Jared arriva à l'hôpital. Jane et Victoria attendaient dans le hall d'accueil après avoir rempli les papiers concernant les transports de patient.

« Alors, comment il va ? » demanda Jacob.

 _« Il va bien ! »_

Infirmière aux urgences depuis trois ans, Isabelle Swan – bientôt Volturi s'avança vers le groupe dans sa tenue verte, parmi lequel se trouvait son fiancé.

« Il a juste besoin de se reposer un peu et tout ira bien. Le scanner ne montre rien d'alarmant. Edward est avec lui. »

« Et la fille qu'il a sauvé ? » demanda Demetri, qui s'était avancé jusqu'à sa fiancée.

« Euh, je ne sais pas, je ne m'occupe pas d'elle. » répondit Bella. « Mais je me renseignerais. »

 _« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, elle va bien ! »_

Carlisle arriva et s'arrêta derrière la jeune infirmière qui travaillait avec son fils. Il regarda les pompiers.

« Elle a une légère intoxication mais rien de grave, et son bras va se remettre. Juste quelques points de suture, aucune commotion, mais ce qui lui faut c'est un long repos. »

« Super ! » dit Jane, soulagée que cet incendie n'ait fait aucune victime.

« Je vais dire à Jared que son taxi est arrivé. » plaisanta Bella.

Elle s'éloigna après avoir volé un baiser à son fiancé.

En salle d'examen, Jared écoutait les instructions d'Edward avant de dire :

« Putain de bourdonnements de m... »

« Y a eu une explosion durant l'incendie ? » demanda Edward en coupant le pompier.

« Ouais, deux mais je n'étais pas à côté sinon je ne serai pas en train de te parler. » répondit Jared.

« Ok, ce n'est rien ça va passer. » dit Edward.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive mais ça n'a jamais été aussi fort. » grinça Jared.

« Normal, t'as enlevé ton masque, idiot ! » le réprimanda Edward. « Bon, tu te reposes autant que possible, prends de l'aspirine ton bourdonnement à la tête ne devrait plus durer, et surtout n'enlève plus ton masque à oxygène. »

« Oui Papa ! » s'amusa Jared.

Bella entra dans la salle d'examen et dit à Jared :

« Ton taxi est arrivé ! »

« Merci ! » dit Jared avant de regarder son médecin : « Je peux y aller Doc ? Je connais deux supers ambulancières qui me soigneront si ça ne va pas. »

« Ouais, tu peux y aller ! » dit Edward en souriant.

Jared signa la décharge que Bella lui tendit puis, sortit de la salle d'examen et rejoignit l'accueil, où il y trouva son équipe. Deux minutes plus tard, l'ambulance et le camion quittèrent l'hôpital et regagnèrent la caserne, où le camion des Secours les attendait.

« Le héros du jour est de retour ! » le taquina Mike.

« La ferme Newton ! » grommela Jared.

« Le Chef attend un rapport. » lui apprit Emmett.

« Ok ! »

Jared entra dans la caserne et se dirigea vers le bureau du Capitaine Denali. La porte étant ouverte, il tapota contre la vitre de la porte, attirant l'attention du Chef, qui leva la tête du dossier qu'il lisait.

« Ah, Jared, comment tu te sens ? »

« Je vais bien. » le rassura Jared. « Le Docteur Cullen m'a fait faire un scanner et, à part ce bourdonnement dans ma tête dû aux explosions, je vais bien. »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre ! » acquiesça Eleazar. « Eh, Jared ! »

« Oui ? » fit ce dernier alors qu'il s'était apprêté à partir.

« N'enlève plus ton masque sans avoir un soutien avec toi. » le prévint le Capitaine d'une voix calme.

« Bien Chef ! » dit Jared.

Jared regagna la salle à manger-cuisine de la caserne, et s'asseya sur une chaise. Stagiaire depuis un an, Seth Clearwater apporta une tasse de camomille et deux cachets d'aspirine à Jared.

« Tenez mon Lieutenant, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

« Merci le bleu ! » lui sourit Jared.

« Hey, Jared ! » fit Demetri en s'asseyant face à lui. « Le Docteur Cullen nous a dit que la fille que t'avais sorti de l'incendie allait bien. Elle n'aura aucunes séquelles. »

Jared avala les cachets d'aspirine tout en buvant une gorgée et leva le pouce en guise d'approbation pour répondre à la nouvelle de son équipier.

 _Seattle Memorial !_

Comme si elle se réveillait d'un sommeil profond sans rêves, Kimberly Andrews ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt dû à la forte luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque ses yeux s'accommodèrent à la lumière, mais une grimace se peignit sur son visage alors qu'elle essayait de s'asseoir. Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle regarda sur sa droite. Son bras droit, juste au niveau du biceps brachial, était recouvert d'un pansement. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle dans la réserve à la recherche d'alcools et de pansements pour soigner une adolescente qui s'était ouvert le genou après un accident de vélo, l'alarme anti-incendie, la porte de la réserve qui se bloquait, puis la montée de fumée jusqu'à elle. Elle se rappela également avoir essayé de sortir par la fenêtre mais, étant fait de double-vitrage n'y était parvenue. Par chance, elle avait réussi à attirer l'attention des pompiers sur elle avant qu'elle ne se recule trop brusquement suite à une quinte de toux, et qu'elle n'heurte une armoire vitrée qui se brisa sous l'impacte. Elle s'était réfugiée sous une table pour éviter d'être coincée sous l'armoire mais ça n'avait pas empêché son bras d'être transpercé par des éclats de verres. Elle se souvient avoir rampé jusqu'au coin de la fenêtre et attendre les secours. Elle avait perdue tout espoir quand la porte s'était ouverte sur ce pompier. Il l'avait sortit de cet Enfer. Elle se rappela également qu'il eu enlevé son masque à oxygène pour qu'elle puisse mieux respirer.

Kimberly toucha son pansement.

 _« T'as eu droit à dix points de sutures. »_

Kimberly leva la tête pour voir sa meilleure amie.

« Angela, Dieu soit loué tu n'as rien. » souffla-t-elle de soulagement.

Les deux amies se tombèrent dans les bras.

« Je suis tellement contente si tu savais. » renifla Angela. « Y a eu deux explosions, et tu n'étais pas sortie… »

« Je les ai entendu. » avoua Kim en s'écartant de son amie. « Et le pompier qui m'a sauvé la vie ? »

« Il va bien ! » lui dit Angela. « Bon, le Docteur Cullen a dit que tu devais te reposer et changer ton pansement tous les jours pendant une dizaine de jours. Je suis consigné au repos quelques jours alors, je pourrais venir te le faire. »

« Si tu veux. » sourit Kim. « Ouille, ma tête ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une petite migraine, ça va passer. » dit le Docteur Cullen, en se plaçant à gauche de Kimberly.

Blond, la quarantaine mais qui en parait moins, des yeux bleus et une carrière de neurochirurgien impressionnante, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen tendit une ordonnance à la jeune fille.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance Mademoiselle Andrews. Pas de commotion, pas d'artères perforées avec les éclats que vous avez reçus dans le bras, vous avez un ange gardien qui veille sur vous. »

« Merci, Docteur ! » sourit-elle timidement.

« Bien, vous avez été légèrement intoxiqué par la fumée, mais vous irez mieux dans quelques jours si vous suivez minutieusement le traitement que vous ai donné, et beaucoup de repos. » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Je déteste ne rien faire. » marmonna-t-elle.

« On va avoir beaucoup de temps libre devant nous. » acquiesça Angela, aussi dépitée que son amie.

« Et bien, je suis navré que votre lieu de travail ait prit feu, mais si vous cherchez à nouveau du travail, n'hésitez pas à postuler ici-même. » leur suggéra Carlisle. « On manque d'infirmières. »

Carlisle fit signer une décharge de sortie à Kimberly, puis, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent l'hôpital.

 _Dix jours plus tard !_

 _22 octobre 2013 !_

 _Appartement de Kim !_

Angela entra dans l'appartement sans prendre la peine de frapper. En entrant, elle sentait une bonne odeur de gâteau qui provenait de la cuisine. Elle se figea en voyant Kim, habillée d'un jean noir trop moulant pour cuisiner, et en soutien-gorge.

« C'est quoi cette tenue ? » s'étrangla Angela. « T'as perdue tes t-shirts ? »

« J'attendais que t'arrive. » dit Kim. « Change-moi vite ce pansement, je dois voir quelqu'un. »

Kim éteignit le four après avoir sortit un moule bleu qu'elle déposa sur le plan de travail.

« Des muffins ? » s'étonna Angela.

« Oui ! » répondit simplement Kim.

« Pour qui ? » voulut savoir son amie.

« Pour les pompiers qui ont sauvés nos fesses la semaine dernière, et plus précisément celui qui a sauvé les miennes. » dit Kim. « Alors, ce pansement ? »

Amusée, Angela alla chercher le nécessaire et changea le pansement de Kim, qui, une fois fait, enfila un chemisier en soie bleue marine. Angela remarqua qu'elle avait une paire de bottes plates aux pieds, et qu'elle avait tressée ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Dis donc toi, t'as l'intention de draguer quelqu'un ? » dit Angela en désignant sa tenue.

« Non, je veux juste arrêter de me traîner en pyjama chez moi. Je suis en train de _Péricliter_ à vue d'œil je risque de commettre un meurtre. » répondit Kim. « Ne m'empêche pas de sortir. »

« Je n'en ferais rien, je trouve juste que tu vas déclencher un voire plusieurs infarctus, bien qu'ils soient tous en couple à l'exception de Jared et Seth. » étala Angela.

« Hun, Jared et Seth ! » répéta Kim, en recouvrant d'un torchon un panier en osier rempli de muffins à la banane.

« Seth c'est le stagiaire de la caserne, et Jared, c'est le pompier qui a sauvé tes fesses. » dit Angela, avant de rajouter malicieusement : « Et il est très mignon ! »

« Tous les pompiers sont mignons ! » rectifia Kim. « Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Non, j'ai un entretien avec le directeur de l'hôpital. » dit Angela.

« Bonne chance ! » sourit Kim.

« Je parlerais de toi au chef ! »

…

 _Caserne 55 !_

En sortant de sa voiture, le panier de muffins dans les mains, Kim se maudit de ne pas avoir prit de veste. Dix jours qu'elle n'était pas sortit de chez elle et elle oubliait de prendre sa veste alors que le mois d'octobre touchait presque à sa fin. Elle marcha en direction de la caserne pour ne pas mourir de froid sur le trottoir. Il semblait n'y avoir personne…

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

 _« Par ici ! »_

Elle suivit la voix et trouva deux femmes. _Sûrement les ambulancières, se dit Kim._ L'une blonde, l'autre rousse, à l'arrière de leur ambulance en train de nettoyer.

« Bonjour ! » les salua-t-elle.

« Bonjour ! » la salua la blonde en retour.

« Hey, je vous reconnais. » dit la rousse, à savoir Victoria. « C'est vous qu'on a emmené à l'hôpital la semaine dernière, vous travaillez au dispensaire si je me souviens bien. »

« Oui, j'y travaillais mais bon, il a prit feu ! » dit Kim en haussant les épaules. « Au fait, je m'appelle Kimberly. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » demanda Jane, tout en se présentant. « Et voici Victoria. »

« Oh euh, je voulais simplement vous remercier et, remercier le pompier qui m'a sauvé la vie. » répondit Kim.

« Bien sûr, suivez-nous ! » lui sourit Jane, en fermant les portes de l'ambulance.

Kim les suivit dans la caserne puis, passant une double-porte se retrouva dans une sorte de salon-cuisine.

« Les gars, voici… » commença à dire Jane mais Embry lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Kim, salut ma belle ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Salut Embry ! »

« Ook vous vous connaissez… » dit Victoria d'une voix traînante.

« Je connais Angela donc forcément je connais cette asperge. » répondit Kim, provoquant un fou rire général.

« Et moi qui comptais sur toi pour garder mon surnom secret. » dit Embry, en faisant mine d'être outré.

« C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as taquiné sur mes pantoufles. » répliqua Kim.

« Ok, pause ! » intervint Jane, en prenant Kim par l'épaule. « Les gars, voici Kimberly, elle est venue vous remercier et plus particulièrement Jared. »

« Il ne va pas tarder, il est allé faire les courses pour le bleu. » répondit Paul.

« Le bleu c'est… celui qui cuisine. » comprit Kim.

« Ça fait un an que je leur fais de la cuisine digne de ce nom. » dit Seth en se présentant.

« Oh, euh bah je te confie ça. » lui dit-elle en lui donnant le panier. « Ce sont des muffins je… je suis plutôt douée en pâtisserie. »

« Je te mettrais le panier de côté, promis ! » dit Seth en prenant le panier.

Au même instant, la porte de la cuisine, qui donnait sur l'arrière de la caserne, s'ouvrit sur un homme portant une large cagette de légumes.

« Hey le bleu, voilà de quoi faire pour le repas de ce soir. »

« Hey Jared, y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. » l'appela Jane.

A la vue du fameux Jared, le cœur de Kim s'emballa. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Il portait un pantalon bleu et un t-shirt noir avec le logo de la caserne – un loup et le numéro 55. Des cheveux noirs courts, des yeux noisette ravageur et malicieux à la fois. Sa bouche était attirante. Il eut un léger sourire en la regardant, un sourire qui creusa ses fossettes aux joues.

« Jared, voici Kimberly, la jeune infirmière que tu as sauvé la semaine dernière. » dit Jane, qui s'écarta en souriant.

« Oui, je me souviens ! » acquiesça Jared. « Vous… vous allez l'air en forme. »

« Oui, grâce à vous. » sourit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, attirant l'attention de tout le monde autour d'eux. « Je voulais vous remercier en personne, pour tout. Je me souviens que vous avez enlevé votre masque à oxygène pour moi. »

« Je n'ai fais que mon travail. » lui assura-t-il.

« Peut-être, mais grâce à vous je suis encore en vie, alors merci, de tout cœur. » insista-t-elle.

« Y a pas de quoi, Kimberly ! » dit Jared, en lui souriant.

Kim se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Jared sur la joue.

« Appelez-moi Kim ! » lui sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner et de lui faire un signe de la main.

Elle salua tout le monde avant de repartir par où elle était venue, non sans un dernier sourire vers Jared. Quand elle fut loin – ou plutôt cinq bonnes minutes après son départ, Jared se laissa tomber sur le canapé devant la télé, un sourire niais au visage.

« Wow ! » souffla-t-il.

« Oh le coco à l'air tout _tourneboulé_. » pouffa Mike.

« Il est sous le charme. » chantonna Paul.

« Il ne restera plus qu'un célibataire dans quelques jours. » plaisanta Félix.

« Je suis casé depuis que j'ai quinze ans les mecs ! » leur apprit Seth, en riant.

« Hein ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Avec qui ? »

Seth continuait de rire avant de leur expliquer qu'il sortait avec une fille du nom de Kayla, qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis le lycée, et qu'elle était étudiante en droit à l'université de Stanford. Jared, quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kimberly, ou Kim plutôt. Elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le jour de l'incendie, il se rappela son visage apeuré. Aujourd'hui, elle irradiait de bonheur, grâce à lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'alarme.

 _« Echelle 86, Secours 5, Ambulance 67, accident de voiture sur la 107_ _ème_ _… »_

…

 _Deux semaines plus tard !_

 _6 novembre 2013 !_

Après avoir été apte à reprendre le travail, ou plutôt après s'être fait enlever les points de sutures de sa blessure au bras, Kim fut embauché par le Docteur Volturi, Chef du Seattle Memorial, et fut affecté en pédiatrie auprès du Docteur Emily Young. Un jour, alors qu'elle effectuait sa deuxième nuit de garde d'affilée, Kim se vit poser une question par la chirurgienne du service de pédiatrie.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas intégré un hôpital après votre diplôme ? » demanda Emily, qui regardait le dossier d'un patient de dix ans. « Vous avez été formé dans ce but pourtant. »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais faite pour travailler dans un hôpital. » répondit Kim.

« Votre mère est chirurgienne. » releva Emily. « L'une des plus renommé dans son domaine en plus. »

« Faut croire que j'avais besoin de faire ma propre expérience dans un endroit que j'avais choisis. » dit Kim en haussant les épaules. « J'aimais travailler au dispensaire, on se retrouvait parfois dans des _Imbroglio_ pas possible mais, on s'en sortait et on aidait ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se faire soigner dans un hôpital. »

« Je comprends votre point de vue. Surtout ne perdez pas cette passion qui semble y avoir en vous. » lui sourit Emily. « Et croyez-moi, vous aurez votre lot d' _Imbroglio_ en pédiatrie. Les enfants, c'est particulier. »

Elle lui tendit le dossier du patient.

« Vérifiez ses constantes, notez-le s'il y a le moindre changement. Je vous envoie mon interne. »

« Bien Docteur Young ! »

Elle termina sa garde à huit heures du matin. Prête à rentrer chez elle pour quelques heures de sommeil avant de reprendre la direction de l'hôpital, Kim se changea dans le vestiaire des infirmières puis, enfila une longue veste beige. Elle salua ses collèges, y comprit sa meilleure amie avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Elle soupira en apercevant le temps gris. Il était trop tard pour appeler un taxi, alors elle marcha le plus vite qu'elle pu. Elle habitait à quinze minutes à pieds de l'hôpital, avec un peu de chance elle arriverait chez elle avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir. Avec un peu de chance… mais au bout de cinq minutes, les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent, suivit d'une averse qui irrita la jeune femme. Elle se hâta et entra dans le premier café sur lequel elle tomba. C'était un café-restaurant, devant lequel elle passait chaque matin depuis une semaine, sans s'y arrêter pour autant, faute de temps.

« Saleté de pluie ! » jura-t-elle tout bas.

Frigorifiée, elle s'asseya sur un tabouret au comptoir. Elle enleva sa veste qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Une femme à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux noirs, derrière le comptoir, en pantalon et chemise avec une épingle du logo du restaurant et le mot 'Gérante' inscrit, se planta devant Kim.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kim répondit d'un bâillement, qu'elle couvrit de sa main.

« Ouh… » dit la gérante. « Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un café bien serré. »

« Oh non, pas de café. » refusa Kim. « J'en ai bu assez ces deux derniers jours. »

« Oh ! » fit la gérante en finissant par comprendre. « Interne ? »

« Infirmière en pédiatrie ! » rectifia Kim. « Euh, du thé, si c'est possible. »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça la gérante.

Elle disparue dans la cuisine, et Kim en profita pour regarder la carte du petit-déjeuner. Il y avait de très bonne chose inscrite, et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir de présentée sur le comptoir, des pâtisseries alléchantes. Kim se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. Se laisserait-elle tenter par un morceau de ce monstrueux gâteau au chocolat ? Ou bien par un cookie ? Un cupcake ? Tout avait l'air délicieux. Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par la gérante, qui revint vers elle, une tasse fumante dans les mains. Les effluves de la tisane à la menthe nagèrent jusqu'au nez de la jeune infirmière.

« Et voilà pour vous ! » dit la gérante. « Je vous sers autre chose avec ça ? »

« Hum… » fit Kim, qui reporta son regard sur le gâteau. « C'est très tentant. »

« Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. » lui rappela la gérante.

« C'est vrai ! » acquiesça Kim. « Ok je me laisse tenter. »

Soulevant la cloche, la gérante coupa une part du gâteau au chocolat, puis, avec l'aide d'une pelle en fer [L'ustensile de cuisine hein], déposa la part dans une petite assiette, qu'elle présenta à Kim. Cette dernière se servit directement de sa cuiller pour le thé. Quand elle mit la cuiller en bouche, que ses dents croquèrent le bout de gâteau, que la saveur s'écoula dans sa gorge, elle ferma les yeux.

« Hum, je vais arrêter de faire des gâteaux et venir manger chez vous genre, tous les jours. » dit Kim, en mangeant un autre morceau.

« C'est très gentil. » sourit la gérante.

 _« Laura, du café s'il te plaît ! »_

« Excusez-moi ! » dit-elle à Kim.

Elle s'éloigna, la cafetière chaude en main. Kim en profita pour déguster ce qu'il restait du gâteau. Le thé à la menthe était parfait, et lui réchauffait le corps. Elle avait hâte que cette pluie cesse pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle, prendre une douche bien chaude et dormir quelques heures avant de reprendre son service à l'hôpital. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans l'arrière-cuisine, et à ce moment-là, Laura la gérante, reposant la cafetière, entra dans la pièce. Kim sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses joues rosir en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme qui était entré dans l'arrière cuisine…

Il avait terminé une garde de nuit éprouvante, mais Jared ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui se reposer sans avoir vu sa mère. Garant sa voiture, un SUV Ford gris, dans l'allée derrière le restaurant de sa famille, Jared sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte, qui émit un grincement. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de corriger ce petit disfonctionnement. Laura Cameron vint à sa rencontre et se blottit dans les bras qu'il lui tendit.

« Bonjour maman ! »

« Mon chéri ! » souffla-t-elle, soulagée de le voir en un seul morceau. « Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas en train d'étreindre ce terrible incendie qui a eu lieu cette nuit ! »

« Désolé maman ! » dit-il. « On était trois casernes sur les lieux. »

Il la réconforta en lui caressant le dos et en lui embrassant la joue.

« Je te promets que je suis très prudent. » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Je sais. » dit sa mère en s'écartant. « Mais je suis ta mère, et je suis inquiète chaque fois que tu montes dans ce camion. »

Il lui sourit. Elle toucha ses joues, observa son visage…

« Tu es épuisé. » dit-elle. « Va t'asseoir au comptoir, je vais te faire un bon petit-déj pour te remettre d'aplomb. »

« T'es la meilleure, tu le sais ça ? » sourit-il.

« « Je fais de mon mieux. » répondit-elle sans se défaire de son sourire.

Mais Jared su que ce n'était qu'une façade. Sa mère gardait le sourire en sa présence, mais lorsqu'il n'était pas là, le sourire laissait place à une angoisse incontrôlable. Depuis que son fils était devenu pompier, elle vivait avec la boule au ventre. Veuve depuis dix ans, elle avait perdue son mari alors qu'il était en mission. Lui n'était pas pompier mais militaire. Depuis ce jour, Laura essayait de protéger ses enfants, même si elle n'avait pas pu empêcher son fils de devenir pompier. Jared embrassa sa mère sur le front et lui dit :

« Je vais bien ! »

Il laissa échapper un puissant bâillement, ramenant sa mère à la réalité. Elle le fit sortir de sa cuisine. Il rit mais, en mettant les pieds dans le restaurant côté comptoir, il se figea en découvrant celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis plus de deux semaines. Depuis sa visite à la caserne, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle. Kimberly !

« Kim !? » s'étonna-t-il.

Elle semblait toute aussi surprise que lui.

« Bonjour Lieutenant ! »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jared ! » lui dit-il.

Il bâilla à nouveau, ce qui arracha un sourire à Kim. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir travaillé toute la nuit, semblait-il. Jared s'empara d'une tasse et se versa du café. Il en but une gorgée avant de dire :

« Que ça fait du bien ! »

« Jared ! »

« Hey, Alan ! » salua Jared à un client qui venait de s'installer à une table. Il montra la première page du journal au pompier. « T'étais sur les lieux ? »

« Ouais, c'était horrible ! » avoua le pompier. « Et très chaud. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour surmonter tout ça. » dit le dénommé Alan. « Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne sur les lieux. »

« Comme tu dis ! » acquiesça Jared.

Jared fit le tour du comptoir et s'asseya à côté de Kim, qui rougit instantanément. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Je suis content de vous revoir. »

« On peut se tutoyer ! » dit-elle à la va-vite, avant d'ajouter : « Je suis contente de _te_ revoir aussi. »

« Hun, je vois que tu as goûté le gâteau de ma mère. » dit-il en avisant l'assiette vide.

« Oui il était super bon. » affirma-t-elle, avant de s'étrangler : « Ta mère ? »

 _« Et voilà mon grand ! » dit Laura en sortant de la cuisine._

Elle déposa devant son fils une assiette de bacon et d'œufs brouillés.

« Merci maman ! » dit Jared en lui embrassant la main. « Maman, je te présente Kimberly ! »

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » demanda Laura, surprise de la révélation.

« Oui, votre fils m'a sauvé la vie ! » répondit Kim.

Laura pinça la joue de son fils, souriante et fière.

« Il tient de son père. »

« _Laura ! »_

« Oui j'arrive Alan ! »

Elle fit le tour du comptoir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oh euh, j'ai été embauché au Seattle Memorial. » lui répondit Kim. « J'ai atterri au service pédiatrie. »

« Ce n'est pas trop dur ? » demanda Jared, qui entama son assiette.

« Un peu ! » avoua-t-elle. « Mais je n'aurais pas accepté le poste si je n'étais pas certaine de ne pas pouvoir supporter de voir des enfants malades. »

« C'est bien vrai ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Et toi alors, cet incendie ? »

« De l'histoire ancienne. » dit-il. « Et on n'a perdu personne. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, sous le regard attendrit de Laura, qui pu clairement déceler dans la façon qu'avait son fils de regarder la jeune femme, qu'il était sous le charme et inversement. Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'arrière-cuisine, puis, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, de longs cheveux châtains et une belle peau mate, s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle.

« Je savais bien que je connaissais cette voiture. » dit-elle en avisant Jared. « Salut le boulet ! »

« Le boulet te dit de lui foutre la paix ! » répliqua Jared.

« T'as peur que je t'embarrasse devant les clients ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non mais je pourrais bien commettre un meurtre avant que t'aies le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. » répondit-il.

« Jared et Olivia, arrêtez j'ai un début de migraine ! » intervint Laura.

Olivia se contenta de sourire, tandis que Jared leva les yeux au ciel devant l'immaturité de sa petite sœur. Il sentit le regard de Kim sur lui.

« Ma sœur ! » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Kim fit signe d'avoir saisis et vida le fond de sa tasse de thé.

« T'es pas censé être en cours ? » demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

« Mon premier cours est qu'à dix heures. » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne de me voir ? »

« Arrêtez de vous tirer dessus tous les deux. » dit Laura. « Vous n'avez plus dix ans. »

« Tu sais bien qu'on se taquine sans arrêt. » dit Jared.

« Tu veux quelque chose ma fille ? » lui demanda Laura.

« Juste ta voiture, s'il te plaît ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu sais où sont les clés. » sourit Laura.

« Merci ! » sautilla-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers son frère qui discutait avec Kim. « Depuis quand Jared a une copine ? Je croyais que son métier c'était l'amour de sa vie. »

« Tu recommences ? » s'écria Jared. « C'est une amie, c'est tout. Kim, je te présente ma petite sœur Olivia. »

« Ton frère lui a sauvé la vie. » informa Laura à sa fille.

« Oh, autant pour moi. » dit Olivia. « Faut être dingue pour supporter mon frère. Une minute, Kim ? _La_ Kim ? Celle du dispensaire qui a brûlé le mois dernier ? »

« Oui, c'est moi… » fit Kim en se demandant d'où cette jeune fille la connaissait. « Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré. »

« Non, mais je sais que mon frère est tombé littéralement sous votre charme. » avoua Olivia. « Hein Jared ? »

Il s'étrangla avec son café, et Kim devint encore plus rouge. Décidant qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre, Kim sortit de son sac en bandoulière, un billet de vingt dollar qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir.

« Hum, je crois que je vais rentrer je… je suis fatiguée. » dit-elle en se levant du tabouret pour remettre sa veste. « Merci, euh, c'était délicieux et je repasserais. »

Elle se tourna vers Jared, aussi embarrassé qu'elle ne le fût.

« J'ai été ravie de vous revoir Lieutenant. »

Elle fit un léger signe de la main avant de sortir du restaurant. La pluie s'était calmée, mais Kim se hâtait tout de même jusqu'à son bâtiment, qui était encore loin…

De son côté, Jared fusilla sa sœur du regard.

« Merci, tu la faite fuir. » siffla-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la rattraper et la ramener chez elle ? » répliqua sa sœur. « Si elle te plaît autant invite-la à dîner. »

« Elle a raison. » concéda leur mère.

Jared soupira. Être le seul homme de la famille depuis la mort de son père n'était pas une chose facile, mais elles avaient raison sur un point, Kim lui plaisait, énormément même. Il pensait à elle chaque jour depuis sa visite à la caserne. Il repensait sans cesse à son sourire, ses yeux… Il sortit de ses pensées et quitta le comptoir pour sortir par l'arrière-cuisine, sans remarquer que mère et fille se tapèrent dans les mains. Une fois dans sa voiture, Jared sortit de l'allée et se mit à la recherche de Kim, qu'il trouva un pâté de maison de plus loin. Il se gara grossièrement et, baissant la vitre appela Kim, qui s'arrêta sur le trottoir et chercha qui l'appelait. Elle repéra Jared, dans sa voiture, qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit alors que la pluie tomba plus drument. Elle se réfugia dans le véhicule.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en se frottant les bras, grelottante. « Désolée d'être parti comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » lui assura-t-il. Il augmenta le chauffage. « Ma sœur a le don de m'être mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Où est-ce que tu habites ? »

Elle lui donna l'adresse et Jared se remit en route.

« Vous allez sur le terrain quand il pleut comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Malheureusement on n'a pas le choix. » répondit-il. « Mais on est entraîné pour. »

« Ce doit être épuisant. » dit-elle.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça-t-il.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se gara devant un bâtiment.

« Merci ! » lui dit-elle, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il la regarda sortir de la voiture, mais deux secondes plus tard, il la rejoignit pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie.

« Kim, tu veux bien dîner avec moi demain soir ? » demanda-t-il. « Si tu ne travailles pas bien sûr. »

« Non, c'est mon soir de repos. » répondit-elle.

« Chez moi ? A 20 heures ? » proposa-t-il. « Je cuisinerais. »

« Tu cuisines ? » arqua-t-elle.

« L'avantage d'avoir une mère qui tient un restaurant. » dit-il.

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-elle.

« Super euh, je t'envoie l'adresse. » dit-il.

Il prit son téléphone de la poche de son jean, mais Kim le lui prit des mains et enregistra son numéro.

« A demain ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se réfugier dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble et de gagner son appartement. Un sourire niais au visage, Jared retourna à sa voiture et s'éloigna pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois dans son appartement, Kim s'enferma et se dirigea dans la salle de bain en courant, tout en jetant son sac à main sur le canapé. Elle se déshabilla, mit ses bottes trempées dans l'évier, ses vêtements dans la panière à linge destinée au lavage, et, une fois l'eau de la douche à la bonne température, elle se glissa dans la cabine et, refermant la porte vitrée, resta un long moment sous le jet. Elle n'avait plus froid. Tout en se délestant de la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps, Kim pensa à Jared. Il l'avait invité à dîner, _chez lui_. Elle sourit à cette idée. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas accepté l'invitation à dîner d'un homme, trop impliquée dans son travail mais surtout, trop apeurée de souffrir et d'avoir le cœur brisé à nouveau. Quand elle était rentrée dans cette école d'infirmière, elle s'était plongée corps et âme dans ses études et sa carrière, délaissant les garçons, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Jared Cameron, depuis le jour où ce pompier lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il montrait, un intérêt particulier envers elle – un intérêt qu'elle partageait, Kim se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de penser à sa vie amoureuse, et pourquoi pas avec Jared. Après la douche, quand elle se mit au lit pour dormir quelques heures, elle ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : comment allait-elle s'habiller pour son rendez-vous avec le beau Lieutenant ?

 _Caserne 55 !_

Jared entra dans le vestiaire en trainant des pieds. Il n'avait dormit que trois heures avant de reprendre le chemin de la caserne. La pluie avait cessé, le ciel était dégagé, et Jared priait pour qu'aucun de ses hommes ne soient appelés sur le terrain avant un long moment. Ils avaient tous besoin de récupérer de leur longue nuit, mais Jared ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il se changea, puis, une fois en tenue règlementaire, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger-cuisine, saluant ses collègues.

« Du café ! » grommela-t-il en se servant une tasse.

« Vous avez faim, mon Lieutenant ? » demanda Seth, qui était derrière les fourneaux.

Avant que Jared puisse répondre, le stagiaire déposa devant lui une assiette contenant une part d'omelette aux champignons et d'une salade composée.

« J'ai préparé une tarte aux cerises pour le dessert. »

« T'es le meilleur le bleu. » lui dit Jared en s'emparant de l'assiette.

Il alla s'asseoir à la table. Tous les membres de son équipe et ceux de l'équipe des Secours étaient aussi en train de manger, soit à la table soit sur le canapé devant la rediffusion d'un match de baseball.

« T'as vu ta mère ce matin ? » demanda Jacob.

« Ouais, je suis passée la voir au resto, je savais qu'elle entendrait parler du feu sur lequel on était cette nuit. » répondit Jared, tout en mangeant.

Depuis que Seth faisait partie de leur centre de secours, personne n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé.

« Hey, Jared ! » l'appela Embry.

« Ouais ? » fit Jared la bouche pleine.

« Tu te souviens de Kim ? La copine d'Angela que t'as sauvé de l'incendie du dispensaire… »

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Jared.

« Elle a été embauché au Seattle Memorial… » l'informa Embry.

« Ouais je sais. » dit Jared, avant de fermer la bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il avala difficilement une tomate quand les yeux de ses camarades étaient braqués sur lui.

« _Tu sais_? » répéta Demetri. « Et comment tu sais qu'elle a retrouvé du travail ? »

« Euh… » déglutit Jared.

« Tu l'as revu et t'en parles pas à tes potes ? » s'offusqua Paul.

« Faut toujours que tu dramatises. » marmonna Jared, avant de se décider à tout leur dire, parce qu'il su qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas craché le morceau. « Je l'ai revu ce matin au restaurant de ma mère, et on a parlé. »

« Ooh tu la présentais à ta mère. » le charria Mike.

« Mais vous allez me foutre la paix ? » éclata Jared. « On ne sort même pas ensemble. »

« Tu sais que le règlement ne nous interdit pas de sortir avec les victimes. » lui rappela Benjamin.

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous allez pas me lâcher tant que je vous aurais pas tout raconté. » dit Jared.

« C'est ça ! »

Il avait reçu la réponse de tout le monde. Jared regarda le stagiaire, qui semblait ne pas se mêler de la conversation. Au moins quelqu'un qui comprenait le sens de _vie privée_.

« Si ça peut faire en sorte que vous me foutiez la paix. » abandonna Jared. « Alors, on discute autour d'un petit-déj, ma sœur débarque et me met mal à l'aise comme elle en a le secret. »

Il récolta des rires. Tous savaient à quel point Olivia Cameron pouvait mettre dans l'embarras n'importe qui, et encore plus son frère aîné.

« De but-en-blanc, Olivia lâche que je parle de Kim, ce qui la met à l'aise et _me_ met mal à l'aise. Kim s'en va, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'écoute ma folle de sœur, je ramène Kim chez elle en voiture, et je l'invite à dîner demain soir. Fin de l'histoire ! »

Jared reprit sa fourchette et se remit à manger… quand l'alarme sonna.

« Echelle 86, Ambulance 67, Secours 5, accident de voiture au pont… »

Jared n'a jamais été aussi heureux d'être appelé sur le terrain qu'en cet instant, mais une fois dans le camion…

« Attends, tu l'as invité à dîner. » répéta Jacob, qui était au volant. « Au restaurant ? »

Jared souffla d'agacement. Ses hommes étaient vraiment des commères.

« Chez moi ! » répondit-il. « Maintenant tu la boucles et tu conduis ! »

En arrivant sur le lieu de l'accident, ils découvrirent un carambolage assez costaud. Les deux équipes se mirent aussitôt au travail, avec Jane et Victoria qui prodiguèrent les premiers soins. Un enfant fut forcé d'être conduit à l'hôpital, ayant eu la jambe écrasée sous le siège conducteur. Une fois au Seattle Memorial, l'enfant fut immédiatement prit en charge par le Docteur Young.

De retour à la caserne, Jared fut appelé dans le bureau du Capitaine.

« Vous vouliez me voir Chef ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je n'ai pas eu ton rapport sur l'incendie de cette nuit. » répondit Eleazar.

« Oh, désolé Chef. » dit Jared. « Je l'ai terminé mais j'ai dû partir avant de vous le rendre, je savais que ma mère s'inquièterait. Je vous l'apporte tout de suite. »

Il ne mit que deux minutes pour aller à son bureau, prendre son rapport et retourner au bureau du Capitaine Denali.

« Merci ! » dit ce dernier. « Euh, Jared ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Eleazar. « Tu m'as l'air, contrarié. »

« Oh euh, non ça va, juste les gars qui me charrient. » répondit Jared en haussant les épaules.

« A propos de quoi ? » voulut savoir le Chef.

« Sur une fille que je fréquente… enfin, je ne la fréquente pas vraiment euh, disons que c'est la fille que j'ai sauvé… » avoua Jared en hésitant.

Eleazar arqua les sourcils, ce qui inquiéta le jeune Lieutenant, mais un sourire taquin se dessina sur le visage du Chef.

« Pitié, ne dites rien. » quémanda Jared.

« Dire quoi ? T'interdire de la voir parce que c'était une victime que t'as sauvé ? » demanda Eleazar. « Rien ne te l'interdit, même pas le règlement. »

« Je sais ! » dit Jared.

« Tu peux y aller ! » dit Eleazar avant d'ouvrir le rapport que Jared venait de lui apporter.

Jared ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retourna dans la salle à manger-cuisine, pour terminer son assiette. C'était froid mais il fit avec. Ignorant les regards des autres pompiers sur lui, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un message à Kim, qui le lirait sans doute une fois son service terminé…

 _7 novembre 2013 !_

 _Seattle Memorial !_

C'était le jour du rendez-vous de Kim avec le Lieutenant Cameron. Elle devait travailler jusqu'à 19 heures, avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle pour se préparer. Elle était en train de penser à ce rendez-vous alors qu'elle s'occupait d'une petite fille de huit ans atteint d'un Neuroblastome en phase terminale. Ses parents étaient devant la chambre en train de parler avec le Docteur, qui essayait de les convaincre que leur petite fille était condamnée.

« Tu souris. » dit la petite fille, d'une voix fatiguée.

« Oui, désolée je… je pense juste à quelqu'un que je dois voir ce soir. » répondit Kim.

« Un garçon ? »

« Oui Jennifer, un garçon. » acquiesça Kim.

La petite Jennifer sourit faiblement. Elle était à bout de force. Elle ne souffrait plus grâce à la morphine.

« Kim… » souffla-t-elle avant de regarder ses parents. « Dis-leur… que je veux qu'ils arrêtent. Parle… leur, s'il te plaît ! »

« D'accord princesse ! » acquiesça Kim.

Elle embrassa la petite fille sur le front, puis, le stéthoscope autour du cou, la jeune femme s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre, pour écouter les jeunes parents de la petite Jennifer tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus à faire. » l'implora la mère.

« Je suis désolée, mais votre fille n'a plus la force de se battre. » les raisonna Emily. « Le traitement ne fonctionne plus. »

« Non, y a sûrement un moyen… » dit le père.

« Il n'y en a pas ! » intervint Kim, qui regarda Emily dans l'attente d'une approbation pour continuer, qu'elle obtint. « Monsieur et Madame Coleman, ça fait trois ans que votre fille se bat, et vous devriez être heureux d'avoir eu trois années de plus avec elle, mais le fait est qu'elle est épuisée. Son système immunitaire est trop faible pour qu'elle puisse supporter de nouveaux traitements. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, mais si j'étais à votre place, j'irais auprès de Jennifer et je la rassurerais en lui disant que tout ira bien, qu'elle peut lâcher prise. Elle est fatiguée de souffrir, et elle a besoin de vous. »

La mère de Jennifer éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son mari, mais les mots de Kim l'avaient atteint en plein cœur. Emily regarda son infirmière, un petit sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de fierté dans le regard. C'était toujours difficile de raisonner les parents quand les enfants étaient condamnés, et rarement les infirmières prenaient l'initiative d'essayer de convaincre ces dit-parents. Les jeunes parents entrèrent dans la chambre. Kim se retourna et s'adossa à la porte. Elle sentit Emily derrière elle.

« Beau travail Kimberly ! »

Elle voulut sourire mais sa gorge se noua devant le triste tableau qui se peignait devant elle. Kim capta le regard de Jennifer, et la petite fille lui souriait. Kim resta là jusqu'à la fin. Elle écouta les parents rassurer la petite Jennifer, lui parler et la câliner pendant de longues minutes qui semblaient durer des heures. C'est quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, que le monitoring émit un long bip. Le cœur de Jennifer ne battait plus. Elle s'était endormit et ne se réveillerait pas cette fois. L'interne du service, Quil Ateara, entra dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard pour prononcer l'heure du décès. Kim pu voir sur son visage la tristesse qui devait refléter la sienne, mais il ne démonta pas devant les parents. Il leur parla d'une voix calme et compatissante. Kim essuya une larme qui coula sur sa joue et quitta la chambre de la petite Jennifer Coleman, qui venait de décéder suite à un long combat contre un Neuroblastome. Tout en cherchant le Docteur Young pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle, Kim entendit :

 _« Pathétique ! »_

Elle s'arrêta et fixa l'infirmière qui avait dit ça.

« Je vois pas ce qui a de pathétique à pleurer quand on vient de voir une petite fille de huit ans mourir, Lauren. » claqua Kim.

« C'est la vie ma petite Kimmy. » répliqua la dite Lauren, sans aucune émotion dans la voix. « Pleurer ne sert à rien en pédiatrie, alors je te conseille de changer de service. »

Kim n'argumenta pas et repartit à la recherche du Docteur Young.

A 19 heures, Kim attendit l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de gagner son appartement. Elle avait grandement besoin de réconfort. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, elle repensait à Jennifer Coleman… Peut-être que Lauren avait raison. Peut-être n'était-elle pas faite pour la pédiatrie… L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes métalliques et elle y entra, appuyant sur le bouton pour descendre aux urgences. L'ascenseur rouvrit ses portes au niveau cancérologie, et le Chef de l'hôpital et accessoirement chef de ce service, entra dans l'appareil accompagnée d'une infirmière avec qui Kim s'était liée d'amitié. Aussitôt, Tia remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie.

« Kim, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ça va j'ai juste eu une dure journée. » répondit Kim.

« La petite fille dont tu t'occupes ? » souleva Tia.

« Elle est morte y a un peu plus d'une heure. » lui apprit-elle.

« Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui te tracasse. » dit Tia.

Aucune d'elles ne remarqua que le Chef écoutait attentivement leur conversation.

« C'est rien, je t'assure. » dit Kim, sans grande conviction.

« Lauren te mène la vie dure. » comprit Tia, qui connaissait parfaitement la dite-Lauren et ses critiques légendaires.

« Co… »

« Peu importe ce qu'elle a pu te dire, ne la laisse pas t'atteindre. » lui conseilla Tia. « T'es meilleure infirmière qu'elle ne le sera jamais. »

L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital. Kim sourit à Tia, puis, saluant le Chef, quitta l'appareil et l'hôpital. Elle monta à bord d'un taxi, donnant l'adresse de Jared au chauffeur.

A l'hôpital, le Chef Volturi demanda à son infirmière :

« Tia, tu m'expliques ? »

« Oh euh, disons qu'une des infirmières de pédiatrie a… souvent tendance à critiquer les autres. » admit Tia.

« Pourquoi je n'entends parler de ça que maintenant ? » voulut-il savoir, en appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage pour la pédiatrie.

« Désolée Chef ! »

« On va régler ça ! »

Une fois dans le service de pédiatrie, Aro tomba sur le Chef du service.

« Docteur Young puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils s'éloignèrent des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Aro ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'une des infirmières de ton service se montrait cruelle envers ses collègues. » dit Aro.

Alors que l'un des infirmiers passait par-là, Emily le choppa au vol par sa tenue verte.

« Tyler, qui s'amuse à critiquer ceux qui travaillent dans mon service ? » demanda-t-elle, directe.

« Lauren, Chef ! » répondit Tyler.

« Développe ! » le pressa Emily.

« Il lui arrive de s'en prendre à une certaine Kim ? » voulut savoir Aro.

« Oui Monsieur, pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure. » déglutit Tyler. « Je lui ai dis d'arrêter de s'en prendre aux autres, que ça lui causerait des ennuis… »

« Tyler ! » claqua Emily.

« Oui euh, je l'ai entendu dire à Kimberly qu'elle trouvait pathétique de la voir pleurer la mort de la petite fille Coleman, et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire en pédiatrie… »

« Merci Tyler ! »

Emily lâcha le jeune infirmier, qui s'éloigna.

« Je crois qu'il ait grand temps que Lauren change de service. » dit Emily.

« Mon service lui conviendrait sans doute bien mieux. » laissa sous-entendre Aro.

« Elle est là, Chef ! » dit Tia en montrant Lauren du doigt.

Emily se dirigea vers elle et l'interrompit dans sa conversation avec le second pédiatre du service.

« Lauren ! »

« Oui Docteur ? » demanda Lauren.

« Dites-moi Lauren, en quoi est-ce que pathétique de montrer de la compassion lorsqu'un enfant meurt sous vos yeux ? » demanda Emily, d'une voix assez forte pour que chaque personne à portée d'oreille puis entendre ce qui allait suivre.

« Docteur je… »

« Non, je ne veux pas de justification. » claqua Emily. « Il n'y a rien de pathétique ni de honteux à montrer que nous compatissons avec des parents qui viennent de perdre leur enfant, et encore moins quand on voit cet enfant s'éteindre sous nos yeux. Tes _Diatribes_ n'ont pas leurs places dans mon service, et encore moins dans cet hôpital. A partir de maintenant tu changes de service. Nous verrons comment tu t'en sors en cancérologie. »

« Docteur, s'il vous plaît pas là. » la supplia Lauren.

« Ma décision est sans appel, Lauren ! » rétorqua Emily. « La prochaine incartade, c'est au Chef que tu rendras des comptes. »

 _« Docteur Young, on vous demande aux urgences ! »_

Lauren se retrouva face au Chef de l'hôpital, dont l'intensité du regard la fit frémir. S'il y a bien un service qu'elle craignait, c'était la cancérologie, et surtout son Chef.

 _Appartement de Jared !_

La journée avait été rude pour les pompiers du centre 55. Un accident sur les docks, deux incendies et un accident sur un chantier où deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés coincés sous une tonne de gravas et de bétons. Une longue journée remplit, et crevante. Jared était rentré chez lui à 19 heures tapantes, et n'avait pas perdu de temps à prendre une douche, chose qu'il faisait très souvent à la caserne, et qu'il avait fait avant de partir. Au moins, les charges qu'il payait pour son appartement n'étaient pas élevées à cause de la consommation d'eau. Sur le trajet, il en avait profité pour faire deux courses pour le dîner qu'il comptait préparer pour Kimberly. La salade composée fut prête en quelques minutes, et il enfourna les lasagnes au four à 19h30. C'est à ce moment là qu'on toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir Kim sur le seuil, avec une demi-heure d'avance. Il voulut connaitre les raisons de son avance, mais il se tut lorsque son visage se tordit de chagrin. Elle fut sur le point de pleurer. Jared se contenta de lui ouvrir les bras, dans lesquels elle s'engouffra avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il ferma la porte et laissa Kimberly pleurer dans ses bras. Cinq minutes passèrent, et Kim finit par se calmer.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Jared, d'une voix douce et rauque à la fois.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle en s'écartant. « Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. »

« Hey, ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer. » la rassura-t-il. « Tu veux en parler ? »

« T'as de l'alcool ? »

Cette demande lui arracha un rire. Il disparut dans la cuisine, tandis que Kim enleva son manteau, et le déposa sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée avec son sac, puis, entra dans le salon. Elle se figea devant la table qui était dressée, pour deux. Il avait préparé un vrai dîner aux chandelles. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Jamais un garçon n'avait fait cela pour elle. Jared revint de la cuisine avec un verre de vodka rempli à moitié, qu'il tendit à Kim. Elle le but d'une traite.

« Wow ! » fit le pompier.

« J'en avais besoin. » dit-elle avant de montrer la table. « Tu as fais tout ça pour moi ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Merci, personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. » lui sourit-elle.

Mais son sourire fut de courte durée, que déjà elle fut de nouveau submergée par le chagrin. Jared le vit. Il la prit par les épaules et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Il s'asseya sur une autre chaise, face à elle. Prenant ses mains dans les siennes, Jared les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa.

« Raconte-moi ! » dit-il.

« Je… On a perdu une petite fille de huit ans. » exposa-t-elle en refoulant ses larmes. « Elle a souffert le martyre, et ses parents essayaient de convaincre ma Chef d'essayer de nouveaux traitements. »

« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? » demanda Jared.

« Elle était condamnée. » répondit Kim. « Elle n'avait plus de système immunitaire, elle s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil elle… elle était prête à partir, et elle le savait. Elle m'a demandé de parler à ses parents, ce que j'ai fais, et je l'ai vu partir Jared. Je l'ai vu mourir. »

Jared lui caressa la joue, essuyant les larmes qui parlaient sur son beau visage.

« C'était la première fois ? » demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça. « J'étais stagiaire dans une autre caserne, à l'autre bout de la ville avant d'intégrer le centre 55. On avait été appelé sur un accident, un vrai carambolage. On a dégagé des dizaines de personnes, voire une vingtaine. Une maman ne retrouvait pas son fils. Peter, je me souviendrais toujours de ce petit garçon. Avec mon Lieutenant et un des secouristes, on l'a cherché partout ce petit gars de cinq ans, et on l'a trouvé, sur le bas côté tout près d'un parc. Il avait été éjecté de la voiture pendant l'accident. Son corps était positionné dans un angle inimaginable. Il a percuté un banc en bois, le choc a été si dur qu'il l'a traversé, et atterrit contre un parpaing. La secouriste a tout fait, tout tenté pour le ramener à la vie, mais c'était trop tard, il était mort. J'ai mis plusieurs jours avant de m'en remettre. C'est là que j'ai revu mon patron actuel, mon père et lui avaient été à l'école ensemble avant que mon père décide de s'engager dans l'armée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » voulut savoir Kim.

« Que notre métier avait un mauvais côté, que je venais d'expérimenter par la mort de ce garçon. » répondit-il. « On ne peut pas toujours sauver tout le monde, Kimmy. C'est encore pire quand on ne peut pas sauver un enfant, mais nous ne sommes pas Dieu. Le petit Peter n'est pas le seul enfant que je n'ai pas réussi à sauver, mais depuis ce jour-là j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour faire en sorte qu'aucun autre enfant ne puisse connaitre le même sort. Oui, aujourd'hui tu as perdu une jeune patiente de huit ans, mais demain tu en sauveras une autre. »

Comme elle l'avait fait pour la maman de Jennifer quelques heures plus tôt, les mots de Jared la réconfortèrent. Elle sécha ses larmes.

« Je meurs de faim. » avoua-t-elle, avant de rire.

« J'aime t'entendre rire. » dit Jared. « Pour ce qui est du repas, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt, tu es arrivée à l'avance. »

« Oh ! » fit Kim.

« Ah, si, j'ai fais une salade. » se souvint-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un saladier, et une bouteille d'eau minérale, qu'il posa sur la table.

« Hum, j'adore les salades. » dit Kim, en inspectant avidement le contenu du saladier.

« J'espère aussi que tu aimes les lasagnes. » dit Jared, en remplissant les deux assiettes.

« Tu fais des lasagnes ? » répéta-t-elle. « Tes compétences culinaires sont étendues. »

« C'est le talent, ma belle. » se vanta-t-il, avant de s'asseoir face à elle. « A toi l'honneur ! »

Tiraillée par la faim – et aussi à cause du verre d'alcool qu'elle avait bu d'une traite, Kim planta sa fourchette dans une tomate. Elle avait vraiment faim, car, après avoir fait un signe positif de la main à Jared, elle ne s'arrêta pas de manger.

« Désolée mais, je meurs vraiment de faim. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Oh ne t'excuse pas. » lui dit-il. « Tu sais, hier à la caserne j'ai… quelque peu laissé échapper que je t'avais revu. »

« Et tu t'es fais charrier. » comprit-elle.

« Pire qu'un interrogatoire. » grimaça-t-il.

« On dit que les filles sont des pipelettes, mais tes hommes ont l'air d'être pire que nous. » dit-elle en croquant dans un concombre.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. » appuya-t-il. « Alors, tu te sens comment maintenant que tu te rempli l'estomac ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. » répondit-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que t'as mis dans la vinaigrette, mais elle est d'enfer. C'est de famille de cuisiner aussi bien ? »

« Je crois bien ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Et toi alors, parles-moi de tes parents. »

« Oh ! » fit Kim en avalant une gorgée d'eau fraiche qui lui fit du bien. « Et bien, mon père est mort quand j'avais neuf ans, et ma mère est obstétricienne à New-York. »

« Tu… tu es de New-York ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Eh oui ! » dit-elle, en poussant son assiette vide. Elle croisa les bras sur la table. « Après la mort de mon père, j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps chez Angela, ce qui arrangeait ma mère quand elle était de garde à l'hôpital ou en voyage. Elle est très demandé auprès des hôpitaux, lorsqu'il y a des femmes enceintes à soigner. »

« C'est ce qui manque au Seattle Memorial, d'après nos secouristes. » dit Jared.

« D'après ma Chef aussi. » dit Kil. « Bref, quand on a finit le lycée, Angela et moi ont a décidés de partir de New-York pour intégrer une très bonne école d'infirmière à Portland. On s'est formé dans quasiment tous les domaines en un temps record… Il faut dire qu'avoir une mère médecin de renommée mondiale, ça aide un peu. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. » sourit-il. « Continue ! »

« On a travaillé un an dans un centre de désintoxication, avant d'être approché par le dispensaire il y a deux ans, et c'est comme ça qu'on a débarqué à Seattle. » poursuivit Kim. « Angela a rencontrée Embry un mois après notre arrivée. »

« Comment ça se fait que je t'ai pas rencontré avant ? » demanda Jared, qui était dans un état quasi de transe.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit Kim, qui baissa les yeux sur son verre d'eau.

Jared dû réfréner son envie de l'embrasser et se leva en disant _Je vais voir où en sont les lasagnes…_ Il disparu dans la cuisine. Une fois hors de vue, il s'appuya contre l'évier, et ferma les yeux. Jamais une fille ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même. Il était en train de tomber fou amoureux de cette belle infirmière. Il pensait sans cesse à elle. Quand il n'était pas en train de sauver des vies, son visage hantait son esprit, mais il ne voulait pas la bousculer. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, tout juste, encore faudrait-il qu'elle ressente la même chose pour lui…

Kim, seule dans le salon, se leva de sa chaise et arpenta la pièce. Simple, sans artifice, et bien rangé, ce qui plu à la jeune femme. Les murs étaient en papier peint, d'un très beau vert jade. Kim pu voir, dans un coin de la pièce, une armoire vitrée, remplie de trophée de basket-ball. Une photo représentant Jared, seul, avec comme inscription _Meilleur joueur de l'année_. C'était au lycée. Puis une autre photo, avec un garçon que Kim reconnu comme étant un collègue de Jared, mais elle ne su dire son prénom.

 _« Oh non, ne regarde pas ces photos. »_

Elle se retourna vers Jared, qui déposa un plat de lasagne toutes chaudes sur la table. Elle retint un rictus quand il enleva un gant de cuisine.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » grommela-t-il.

« Désolée. » sourit-elle. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je regarde des photos de toi ado ? On est tous passé par-là. Si tu m'avais vu à quinze ans. »

« Et bien, étant donné que t'as vu une photo de moi alors que je n'avais que 16 ans, il est juste que je te vois ado. » dit Jared.

« Ok, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je n'oublierais pas d'apporter une photo de moi au lycée. » concéda-t-elle.

Il lui prit la main et ils retournèrent à table. A la vue du plat de lasagnes, l'estomac de Kim la fit saliver d'avance. A la première bouchée, elle crue être au paradis.

« C'est vachement bon. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Merci ! » dit Jared.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Jared chercha à en savoir plus Kim et inversement, sans cesser de se sourire l'un l'autre. A la fin du repas, Kim insista pour aider à débarrasser la table et à nettoyer, ce qu'il ne pu lui refuser quand elle lui servit un sourire à tomber par terre. Côte à côte, ils firent la vaisselle.

« Etonnant que tu n'aies pas de lave-vaisselle. » fit-elle remarquer, les mains pleines de mousses.

« Je mange rarement chez moi. » répondit-il.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, la cuisine nettoyée et le plat de lasagnes au réfrigérateur, Jared glissa sa main dans celle de Kim sans s'en empêcher, et elle ne le repoussa pas. Kim baissa ses yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés, puis, releva la tête vers Jared.

« Tu travailles à quelle heure demain ? » demanda-t-il.

« A sept heures. » répondit-elle.

« Tu… tu veux que je te ramène ? »

« J'ai pas envie de partir. »

Kim se mordit la lèvre. Partir ? Pourquoi rentrerait-elle chez elle alors qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que Jared l'embrasse.

« Ok alors… tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

« Je sais pas on pourrait… parler ou bien, ne pas parler… » répondit-elle, en déviant son regard vers les lèvres attirantes du pompier. Il le remarqua.

« Kim je… je ne veux pas presser quoi que ce soit mais… » dit-il, hésitant à poursuivre.

« Mais quoi ? » chuchota-t-elle, en quittant sa bouche des yeux.

« Tu me rends complètement fou. » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle. Il porta sa main libre à son visage et caressa sa joue. « Depuis que je t'ai revu à la caserne, le jour où tu m'as remercié de t'avoir sauvé la vie, je ne pense qu'à toi, jour et nuit, et ça me perturbe parce qu'aucune fille avant toi n'avait eu cet effet-là sur moi. »

« Est-ce qu'un pompier a le droit de sortir avec une personne qu'il a sauvé ? » demanda-t-elle. Ses mains se joignirent sur le torse de Jared, masqué par un t-shirt.

« Ce n'est interdit nulle part. » souffla-t-il.

« De quoi tu as peur, dans ce cas ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai juste pas envie que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. » répondit-il.

Pour le rassurer, Kim se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, le prenant totalement au dépourvu.

« Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé. » lui dit-elle. « Et je ne regretterais sûrement pas de me réveiller ici demain matin. »

« Tu me le diras, si tu veux arrêter… » dit-il mais elle lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

« Vous parlez trop Lieutenant. »

Kim remplaça sa main par sa bouche, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Jared.

« Toi aussi tu me rends dingue ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je te raconte pas comme je vais me faire charrier à la caserne. » lui dit-il.

« On s'en fiche ! » sourit-elle. « Embrassez-moi Lieutenant, et emmenez-moi dans votre chambre. »

Cette fois, il l'embrassa. Glissant ses mains le long de son dos, il s'aventura jusque sous ses fesses, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Il la souleva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne s'embêta pas avec la lumière et, sentant le besoin de sentir leur peau l'une contre l'autre, il la déposa sur le lit et enleva son t-shirt. Les mains de Kim se posèrent aussitôt sur ses hanches. Ce simple contact le fit frissonner. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sentit le toucher d'une femme ? Il ne saurait le dire. Kim s'écarta, enleva son chemisier et détacha ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombèrent en cascade le long de son dos. Jared prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement, profitant de la première occasion pour glisser sans langue dans sa bouche. Kim crocheta ses bras sous les épaules du pompier, elle s'allongea, l'attirant sur elle.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda Jared, une dernière fois.

Il prit appuie sur ses coudes, qui s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas.

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux. » répondit Kim, d'une voix douce.

« Euh, question idiote mais, est-ce que tu es… » voulut savoir Jared, sans pour autant finir sa phrase. Kim sourit et lui toucha le menton.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. »

Jared lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser. Il joua avec sa langue jusqu'à la laisser à bout de souffle. Il dévia sa bouche dans son cou, la sentant se cambrer sous son corps lorsqu'il l'embrassa à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il fit glisser son nez sur la courbe de ses seins cachés et mis en valeur par un très beau soutien-gorge ocre, son souffle chaud se répercuta sur sa peau. Les mains de Kim glissèrent sur le lit, serrant les draps à mesure que la bouche de Jared descendait sur son corps. Elle souleva ses hanches, le laissant lui enlever son pantalon. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour un baiser langoureux. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos pour lui baisser son pantalon. Jared s'écarta et fit valser son jean à travers la chambre. Kim en profita pour s'engouffrer dans le lit, sous la couverture et Jared la rejoignit aussitôt, allongeant son corps sur le sien.

« Préservatif ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh euh, oui. » répondit Jared. Il ouvrit sa table de nuit et en sortit un emballage gris. « Là ! »

« Parfait ! » sourit-elle.

Elle détacha l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, dévoilant sa poitrine à nue. Jared déglutit devant ce tableau, mais son désir n'en fut que plus grand. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Il ferma les yeux quand ses douces mains se faufilèrent jusqu'à son boxer, qu'elle baissa, les mains tremblantes. Elle se mordit la lèvre en découvrant qu'il était si _imposant._ A son tour, Jared lui ôta son dernier rempart, mais, au lieu de venir l'embrasser sur les lèvres, il embrassa ses cuisses, son ventre et sa poitrine, qu'il cajola de longues minutes. Kim sentit son corps tout entier s'embraser. Elle avait chaud et mourrait d'envie de le sentir tout au fond d'elle. Elle dû fermer les yeux sous la tornade de baisers que Jared parsemait sur sa poitrine, puis, plus rien mais elle était tellement chamboulée qu'elle garda les yeux fermés. Elle ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant Jared s'allonger sur elle. Elle croisa son regard intense, et laissa échapper un petit couinement quand le sexe de Jared toucha sa féminité. Après un dernier regard afin d'être sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, Jared entra en elle avec une douceur infinie. Il buta au fond de son ventre. N'ayant pas fait l'amour depuis des lustres, Kim ressentit un élancement au niveau du bas-ventre, mais il fut très vite remplacé par du plaisir. Cette agréable chaleur qui se répandit dans toutes les fibres de son corps chaque fois que Jared remuait ses hanches, intensifiant leur désir, leur envie. Il était d'une douceur si extrême, que Kim fut proche de l'orgasme, et l'atteignit très vite. Son dos se cambra, sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses orteils recourbés, et ses mains accrochant la couverture…

 _8 novembre 2014_

Kim fut tirée de son sommeil par un bruit qu'elle reconnut comme étant une alarme. Sans doute un réveil. Elle entendit une voix rauque et endormie protester. La jeune femme, gardant les yeux fermés, se rappela de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Jared. Tout, y comprit la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau et de ses baisers, lui revint en mémoire. Elle pouvait encore ressentir les effets après-coup. Une bouche se posa sur son épaule, lui arrachant un sourire et un soupir d'aise.

« Bonjour ! » souffla Jared.

« Bonjour ! » répondit Kim sur le même ton. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Euh, six heures du mat' ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit le vibreur de son téléphone… qui se trouvait juste devant elle, sur la table de nuit.

« Comment mon téléphone a atterri là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh euh, je me suis réveillé y a deux heures environs, je suis allé chercher le tien et le mien. » répondit Jared. « Tu sais, au cas où y aurait une urgence. »

« Tu penses à tout. » dit-elle avant de prendre son portable et de répondre à sa meilleure amie. « Salut ! »

Elle bâilla lourdement.

 _« Désolée, je te réveille ? »_

« Non, ça va. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

 _« Je venais aux nouvelles. Alors, comment s'est passé ton rencard avec le beau Jared ? »_

« Tu m'appelles à six heures du mat' pour avoir les détails de mon rendez-vous ? »

« _Ouais, alors, t'es rentrée à quelle heure ? »_

« Hum, en fait, je ne suis pas rentrée. »

 _« Pardon ? »_

Kim se retourna pour faire face à Jared. Il la regardait, un sourire en coin.

 _« Kim, tu peux répéter ? »_

« Je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi. »

 _« Okkay, et pour info, t'as dormi où ? »_

« Dans le lit de Jared. »

 _« Et il a dormi où ? »_

« Euh, dans son lit. »

 _« Ouiiiiiiii, dis-moi que vous avez finit nus ! »_

Kim se mit à rire avant d'acquiescer en répondant.

 _« Enfin ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps t'as pas couché avec un mec ? »_

« Oui merci je suis au courant. »

 _« Je veux tous les détails. Je viens te chercher ? »_

« Euh… »

Elle fixa Jared avant de répondre :

« On n'a qu'à se rejoindre à la caserne. »

Jared arqua les sourcils.

 _« Ok, j'en profiterais pour faire un bisou à mon pompier à moi. A toute ! »_

Elles raccrochèrent. Kim n'avait pas quitté Jared des yeux.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène à la caserne. » répéta-t-il.

« Quitte à ce que tu te fasses charrier par les autres, autant que je sois là. » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle quitta le lit, ramassa ses vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain, non sans retourner et dire à Jared :

« Tu viens prendre ta douche ou quoi ? »

« J'adore cette fille. » marmonna-t-il avant de sortir du lit à son tour.

Riant aux éclats, Kim se laissa aller dans les bras de Jared quand il la rejoignit sous la douche.

« On a combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Cinq, dix minutes ! » répondit-il.

« On peut faire pleins de choses en dix minutes. » sourit-elle, le corps ruisselant d'eau.

« Oh oui ! » acquiesça Jared.

Il caressa ses hanches, et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Ils firent l'amour une seconde fois, sous la douche…

 _Appartement de Kim !_

Jared attendait que Kim soit prête. Dans la cuisine, il but un verre de jus d'orange. Il portait un jean et un pull, qu'il devra troquer contre sa tenue de travail une fois à la caserne. Kim entra dans la cuisine et bu, à son tour un verre de jus. Elle portait un simple jogging gris et le sweat assortit.

« Pour le sexy, tu repasseras. » la taquina-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me pomponnerais, alors je vais porter une tenue verte qui gratte toute la journée. » répondit-elle. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa. « Et puis, je suis sûre que je te plairais dans ma tenue de travail. »

« Oh ça ne fait aucun doute. » sourit-il.

Elle rinça les verres, puis, ils quittèrent tous les deux l'appartement. Dans la voiture, le silence était roi. S'arrêtant à un feu rouge, Jared chercha la main de Kim et la serra dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres, la faisant sourire. La nuit dernière avait été la meilleure de toute sa vie, y comprit le dîner romantique. Certaines filles auraient préférées aller au restaurant ou dans un endroit chic, pas Kim. Elle avait adorée passer la soirée chez Jared, qu'il prenne la peine de dresser la table avec soin, et surtout de cuisiner, _pour elle_. Alors qu'il lâcha sa main pour la poser sur la boîte de vitesse, Kim toucha la joue du pompier. Il embrassa la paume de sa main, puis se concentra sur la route. Il se gara devant la caserne quelques minutes plus tard. Kim reconnut la voiture d'Angela, garée juste sur le trottoir d'en face.

« Je vais me faire lyncher. » grimaça Jared, qui s'appuya contre le capot de son SUV.

« Je serai là pour te le rendre plus supportable. » lui dit Kim en se blottissant contre lui.

« Ouais, mais pas la journée. » grommela-t-il.

« Hey, tu t'en fiches. » dit-elle en lui embrassant le menton. « T'as eu la fille que tu voulais, j'ai raison ? »

« Et j'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir. » dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

« J'espère bien ! » dit-elle. Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa. « Allons-y, de toute façon ils doivent être à moitié réveillés. Ils te laisseront tranquille. T'es leur lieutenant. »

« Si tu crois que ça les arrête. » soupira-t-il.

Après un dernier baiser, il lui prit la main, entrelaça leurs doigts et marcha vers la caserne.

« Je te fais visiter ? » proposa-t-il. « Faut que je passe par les vestiaires pour me changer. »

« Dis plutôt que t'as envie de me faire un strip-tease. » dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« Il n'y a rien que tu n'as pas vu cette nuit. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ils entrèrent dans la caserne, direction les vestiaires. Jared ouvrit son casier et se changea sous l'œil attentif et gourmant de Kim. La chute de ses reins la fit rougir. Il était tellement parfait, tellement musclés qu'elle en rougit davantage. Il referma le casier et s'approcha de Kim pour l'embrasser. Soufflant un bon coup, il reprit sa main et alla dans le salon-cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes et de bacon embaumait la cuisine. Seth était aux fourneaux et Jared en saliva d'avance. Kim aperçut sa meilleure amie assise sur les genoux d'Embry. Quand celle-ci la vit, elle et Jared main dans la main, un immense sourire se peignit sur son visage, ce que remarqua son petit-ami, qui regarda dans la même direction qu'elle.

« Ça n'a pas traîné. » dit-il à voix haute.

« Quoi ? » demanda Benjamin, qui avait le nez plongé dans le journal.

« Le célibataire de l'équipe n'est plus célibataire. » chantonna Embry.

Kim rougit encore plus sous les sifflements des pompiers de l'équipe. Jane et Victoria se contentèrent de sourire.

« Bon, on va y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard. » dit Angela, qui sauva son amie de devenir aussi rouge que les camions.

Elle embrassa Embry. Jared embrassa Kim, se moquant des sifflements. Angela prit sa meilleure amie par la main et quitta la caserne.

« Alors, c'était comment ? » demanda-t-elle une fois dans la voiture.

« Merveilleux. » répondit Kim.

« Y a eu un deuxième round ? » voulut savoir Angela.

« Ce matin. » dit Kim, qui se mordit la lèvre. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle se débarrasse de cette manie. « Sous la douche. »

« Ouh… » siffla Angela, qui démarra, direction l'hôpital.

 _Caserne 55 !_

Ayant passé la plus belle soirée – et nuit – de sa vie, Jared décida de ne pas se laisser atteindre par les boutades de ses copains. Il accepta l'assiette de bacon et une tasse de café bien serré que lui tendit Seth, et alla s'asseoir.

« Alors, t'as conclu ? » demanda Mike, friand de potin.

« Vous êtes pires que des commères. » répondit Jared.

« Oh ça va, on est content pour toi c'est tout. » dit Emmett.

« Allez, vous l'avez fait ou non ? » insista Paul. « Je suis ton pote depuis la maternelle. »

« Tu parles d'une chance. » railla Jared.

« Ah ah ! » fit Paul. « Je suis sûr que t'as conclu. »

« Et alors ? T'es jaloux ? » répliqua Jared, qui ne démentit rien.

« Ah vous l'avez fait, je le savais. » dit Paul en tapant des mains, satisfait.

« C'est bon lâchez-le. » intervint Victoria. « Je suis contente pour toi Lieutenant, c'est une fille bien. »

« Merci Vicky ! » la remercia-t-il, en souriant.

L'alarme retentit…

« _Ambulance 67, malaise d'une femme enceinte au 54… »_

 _10 novembre 2013 !_

 _Seattle Memorial !_

Assise autour d'une table à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, Kim était entourée de ses copines, Angela, Bella et Tia.

« On devrait former un clan. » proposa Tia. « _Les infirmières des pompiers du 55 !_ »

« Comment Benjamin fait pour te supporter ? » demanda Bella.

« Avec beaucoup de sexe. » répondit Tia, les faisant rire.

« Comment vous vous êtes connus ? Avec Benjamin. » demanda Kim.

« On se connait depuis toujours ou presque. » répondit Tia. « Ses parents habitaient juste à côté de chez nous. Aujourd'hui on est marié, et on a une petite fille vraiment adorable. »

« Et toi Bella ? » voulut savoir Angela.

« Et bien, quand j'ai passé le diplôme de secouriste la première fois pour le concours. C'était l'assistant du formateur. » leur apprit-elle. « L'uniforme m'a fait un de ces effets. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! » pouffa Tia. « Bientôt le mariage ! »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à me convaincre de l'épouser. » dit Bella.

« Tu ne crois pas au mariage ? » s'étonna Kim.

« Oh, je suis juste une des rares qui pensent qu'on n'a pas besoin du mariage pour être heureux en ménage, mais ça compte beaucoup pour Demetri. » dit Bella. « Ceci dit, il a accepté de faire ça en petit comité, juste la famille et les amis. »

« Kim, regarde qui est là ! » dit Angela à son amie, en lui pointant du doigt l'entrée de la cafétéria.

« C'est pour moi ! » dit Kim, qui se leva de sa chaise.

« Grrrr, fonce ! » dit Tia, avant de rire.

Jared la regarda avancer jusqu'à lui, et arqua les sourcils, satisfait de la vue.

« Très belle tenue. » dit-il en lui entourant la taille.

« Pas aussi sexy que la tienne. » répondit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu me manquais. » dit-il en lui volant un baiser. « Je n'ai que deux minutes. »

« T'étais… sur un incendie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien d'alarmant, y a pas eu de blessé. » répondit-il. « On mange toujours chez toi ce soir ? »

« Oui, je finis à vingt heures. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Chinois ? » proposa-t-il.

« Je t'envoie mes préférences par textos. » dit-elle.

« Super, à ce soir alors ! » sourit-il. « J'y vais, les gars m'attendent devant l'hôpital. »

« Ok ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis, Jared s'éloigna et Kim rejoignit ses copines.

« Tu es accro. » dit Tia.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. » dit Kim.

« Sans blague ? » dit Angela. « Il est aussi accro que toi. »

 _Appartement de Kim !_

 _Le soir !_

L'avantage du grand appartement luxueux de Kim, c'était la cheminée.

« C'est meilleur que la bouffe de l'osto. » dit Kim, qui mangeait des raviolis à la vapeur.

« C'est clair. » dit Jared. « A part ça, ta journée, ç'a été ? »

« La routine. » dit Kim. « Je pense encore à la petite qui est morte, mais je ne dois pas laisser sa mort affecter mon travail. On a fait ce qu'on a pu, maintenant c'est aux parents de faire leur deuil. »

« Absolument ! » dit Jared.

Il posa son pot vide sur la table basse, imité par Kim.

« Tu dors avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle en se calant contre son torse.

« J'ai pas l'intention de partir. » répondit-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Kim se redressa et s'asseya à califourchon sur Jared, qui fut surprit par l'initiative de sa petite amie. Ses mains jouaient avec les boutons de sa chemise bleue.

« Si t'essayes de me chauffer, ça marche ! » dit-il, les yeux emplis de désir.

« Et si je te disais que c'est le but recherché ? » dit-elle, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Kim, je crois que je t'… » commença-t-il à dire, mais elle le coupa d'un doigt sur la bouche.

« Ne dis rien tant que t'es pas sûr. »

Elle l'embrassa, le surprenant en prenant l'initiative et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Elle caressa son torse, et Jared en oublia sa confession inachevée. Il la laissa le délester de sa chemise, se retrouvant torse nu. Levant les bras, Kim fut en soutien-gorge en un rien de temps, et la bouche de Jared se posa à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il la renversa et s'allongea à même le sol.

« On remet ça ? » proposa-t-elle, en frottant son bassin au sien.

« Avec grand plaisir. » acquiesça-t-il. « On le fait par terre, sur le canapé ou dans ton lit ? »

« Les capotes sont dans la chambre. » l'informa-t-elle.

« Va pour le lit. » dit-il en se redressant, l'attirant contre lui.

Le prenant par la main, Kim le guida dans sa chambre. Elle était grande mais Jared ne pu en mesurer la dimension ni même voir la couleur des murs, parce que Kim le poussa sur le lit, et s'allongea sur lui.

« Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il, tout en caressant ses hanches fines.

« Comme ça ! » susurra-t-elle. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, puis, dévia dans son cou.

« Ne t'arrête pas ! » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Comme il l'avait fait sur elle deux jours plus tôt, Kim parsema le torse parfaitement ciselé de Jared, de baisers fiévreux. Jared se laissa tomber sur le matelas, pantelant. Cette fille le rendait fou, alors quand elle se servait de sa bouche pour le parcourir… Kim pouvait le sentir se crisper d'anticipation sous elle, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et chuchota contre ses lèvres :

« Détends-toi ! »

Elle l'embrasse pleinement. Jared dégrafa son soutien-gorge avant de les faire rouler pour être au-dessus. Kim se laissa faire. Elle jeta le soutif par terre, et aussitôt, les mains de Jared prirent les siennes, les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je vais te dévorer. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il lui donna un baiser dévastateur, avant de descendre sur sa poitrine. Tout en lui baissant le pantalon, il posa sa bouche sur ses seins, qu'il cajola l'un après l'autre, les suçotant, les malaxant avec ardeur. Elle se cambra et fut presque déçue lorsqu'il cessa ses cajoleries. Elle fut débarrasser de son pantalon, et elle en profita pour se relever pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle y prit un préservatif, mais fut aussitôt tirée par les jambes, la tête touchant les coussins. Quand elle leva les yeux vers Jared, ce dernier lui prit le préservatif des mains… avec les dents. Cette image donna chaud à Kim. Elle le suivit du regard, et ne le lâcha pas même quand il enroula le préservatif sur son membre érigé. La seconde suivante, il prit le visage de Kim en coupe et l'embrassa, une main sur sa joue et l'autre agrippa sa jambe droite. Elle se retrouva allongée de tout son long, le corps de Jared modelant le sien, puis, il fut en elle en un coup de rein. Doux et vigoureux à la fois.

 _10 janvier 2014 !_

La vie ne pouvait être plus belle en cette nouvelle année. Kim et Jared étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Chacun d'eux le savait, mais ces trois petits mots n'avaient pas encore été dits. La peur peut-être ? L'appréhension que tout puisse changer ? Ils ne sauraient le dire, mais ils ne voulaient pas risquer de gâcher ce qu'ils avaient. La déclaration de leur amour viendra en temps voulu, et elle viendra naturellement. Il risquait toujours sa vie en entrant dans des bâtiments en flammes. Elle travaillait toujours au service pédiatrique du Seattle Memorial. Un week-end elle apportait des affaires chez Jared, l'autre week-end c'était l'inverse. Au centre de secours 55, les collègues de Jared avaient continués à le taquiner un temps, avant de cesser. Leur lieutenant était vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis des années, et ça leur suffisait, d'autant plus qu'il n'en perdait pas moins son don d'aider les autres…

Pour la première fois de l'année, il ne pleuvait pas à Seattle, ce qui réjouissant Kim qui, sortant de sa toute nouvelle voiture – merci maman – se dirigea vers la caserne. C'était son jour de congé, alors elle en profita pour se faire belle pour une petite visite surprise à son chéri. Elle portait une longue jupe évasée bleue marine, une paire de collant couleur chair pour protéger ses jambes du froid de janvier, un pull cache-cœur beige et des bottines en daim assorties. Pour finir le tout, elle portait une longue veste doublée noire, avec une ceinture blanche. Quand elle entra dans le salon-cuisine, elle récolta des sifflements.

« C'est ça la tenue qu'on porte en pédiatrie ? » la taquina Mike.

« T'aimerais bien hein ? » dit Kim en lui envoyant un baiser invisible. « Où est mon pompier ? »

« Dans son bureau ! » lui dit Emmett.

Elle les remercia et quitta la pièce, mais elle se mit à rire quand Embry lui dit :

« Fermez bien les stores ! »

Elle voulut répliquer mais le besoin urgent de retrouver Jared l'en empêcha. Après avoir demandé son chemin à Jane, qui la complimenta sur sa tenue, Kim toqua au bureau de Jared, dont la porte n'était pas fermée.

« Toc toc Lieutenant ! »

Il leva les yeux de son bureau et son visage s'éclaircit en voyant la jeune fille.

« Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je croyais que c'était ton jour de congé ! »

« Ouais, mais je déteste ne rien faire. » répondit-elle. Elle défit sa veste et l'enleva. « Je tiens ça de ma mère. »

« Tu veux remplacer Seth en cuisine ? » plaisanta-t-il. « Il en a marre de cuisiner pour nous. »

« Non merci, je cuisine déjà pour toi, c'est suffisant. » déclina-t-elle en souriant. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau et s'y appuya. « Je m'ennuie. »

« Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, j'ai fais mon ménage, ma lessive, et j'ai pu passer une heure au téléphone avec ma mère à parler de toi. » répondit-elle.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais les oreilles qui sifflaient. » sourit-il. Il se leva de la chaise et prit Kim par la taille. « Si tu veux rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ma garde, y a aucun soucis. »

« Merci ! »

« J'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, alors que ses doigts s'insinuaient distraitement sous son chemisier.

« T'as plutôt intérêt. » dit-elle.

Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne, tendrement. Le baiser devint plus intense, mais ils furent interrompus par l'alarme…

 _« Echelle 86, Secours 5, Ambulance 67, incendie dans une immeuble à l'angle de… »_

« Faut que j'y aille ! » dit Jared en lui volant un baiser.

« Sois prudent ! » dit-elle d'une voix forte alors qu'il sortit du bureau en courant.

« Promis ! » lui répondit-il.

Kim attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir du bureau. Elle remit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie de la caserne. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aller faire du shopping ? Ou bien aller rendre visite à Madame Cameron au restaurant qui se trouvait près de l'hôpital ? Une fois dans sa voiture, une Mercedes grise, Kim finit par se rendre au centre commercial. Trainant des pieds, elle entra dans le premier magasin de chaussures qu'elle vit, et flasha sur une paire de chaussures lacées blanches. La vendeuse s'amusa en la regardant hésiter. Kim leva la tête vers elle et, remettant la chaussure dit :

« Je les prends ! »

L'achat effectué, elle quitta le magasin avec sa nouvelle paire de chaussures en main, quand son téléphone vibra dans son sac. Elle décrocha à Angela.

« Salut ! »

 _« T'es où ? »_

« Au centre commercial. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ta voix est bizarre. »

 _« C'est Jared… Il est en chirurgie… »_

A ces mots, Kim sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Sa plus grande peur était arrivée. Raccrochant, elle courut hors du centre commercial et monta dans sa voiture, conduisant à toute vitesse jusqu'au Seattle Memorial. Elle essuyait ses larmes, qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais elles ne se tarirent pas. Imaginant Jared dans un bloc opératoire… Non, elle ne pu le supporter davantage et quand elle se gara devant l'hôpital, elle dû s'y prendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à défaire sa ceinture…

 _Cameron's Diner !_

Olivia était derrière le comptoir à servir un client qui était assis devant elle. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne savait pas encore qu'un malheur était arrivé… Quand une ambulance passa à vitesse grand V, gyrophare hurlant devant le restaurant, elle ressentit un léger picotement au ventre. Elle se reprit très vite et continua à servir les clients. Les minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles rien n'arrivèrent. Le restaurant se vidait et se remplissait petit à petit. Un café par-ci, un déjeuner par-là… quand le téléphone sonna, que la voix de Laura Cameron résonna depuis la cuisine, et qu'une assiette se fracassa par terre.

« Maman ? »

Olivia alla voir sa mère dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était figée, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Le combiné du téléphone dans la main droite, et les morceaux de l'assiette de brisée au sol.

« Maman ! » répéta Olivia en secouant sa mère.

« Jared ! » souffla Laura.

« Quoi ? » dit Olivia. « Maman, qui c'était au téléphone ? »

« Ferme le restaurant. » dit Laura en se reprenant. « Jared a eu un accident, il est à l'hôpital. »

Oh non… se dit Olivia. L'ambulance… Le picotement au ventre. _Jared… Son grand frère…_

…

 _Arrivée sur les lieux de l'incendie, Jared et Emmett donnèrent tous deux des ordres à leur équipe respective. Une fois l'immeuble ventilé, Jared et Emmett firent rentrer une partie de leur équipe dans le bâtiment pendant que les autres préparaient les tuyaux d'eaux. C'était un immeuble sur deux étages, plus le rez-de-chaussée. Chaque pièce fut fouillée. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux entrait dans l'une d'elle, il criait haut et fort_ C'est les pompiers, répondez ! _Trois personnes furent retrouvées vivante mais suffocante au premier étage. Le rez-de-chaussée était vide. Mike et Embry s'en étaient assurés. Au deuxième étage, Emmett, Jacob et Benjamin aidèrent quatre personnes à sortir de l'immeuble, aidés de Jared qui, fermant la marche après avoir vérifié minutieusement que personne d'autre ne restait à l'étage, fut le dernier à atteindre les escaliers quand une explosion retentit derrière lui. La puissance de l'explosion le propulsa en avant, et il atterrit, non en bas des escaliers, mais contre un mur. Le choc faisait grincer le toit, et une planche s'écrasa sur Jared, qui ne bougeait plus suite au choc contre le mur._

 _« Jared ? Jared sors de là ! »_

 _La voix de Paul retentit dans le vide. La balise GPS de Jared se mit à faire un bruit strident._

 _« Jared ? »_

 _C'était Jacob. Il gagna le deuxième étage en compagnie de Mike et Embry. Ils virent avec horreur leur Lieutenant immobile sous une large planche de bois._

 _« Vite, faut le dégager de là ! » ordonna Jacob._

 _Mike et Embry soulevèrent la planche avec effort, et Jacob attrapa le bras de Jared et le tira vers lui. Aidé d'Embry, ils redressèrent leur pompier inconscient et réussirent à atteindre le bas de l'immeuble au moment où une seconde explosion retentit au premier étage._

 _« Allez, on éteint ce feu ! » cria Emmett._

 _Jane et Victoria aidèrent les garçons à hisser Jared sur la civière, lui enlevant son masque._

 _« Merde, il saigne ! » jura Victoria._

 _En effet, du sang coulait du nez de Jared et de sa bouche._

 _« J'ai un pouls, mais il est faible. » dit Jane. « On l'oxygène ! »_

 _« Faut vite l'emmener au Memorial ! » dit Victoria._

 _Jared fut chargé dans l'ambulance, Jane resta à l'arrière tandis que Victoria conduisait comme une dingue jusqu'à l'hôpital. Jane ôta le lourd blouson de Jared, et vit avec horreur que son poignet droit était brûlé._

 _« Merde, le feu est passé à travers sa veste. » dit-elle à voix haute._

 _« Quoi ? » s'écria Victoria, qui garda les yeux sur la route._

 _« Il a le poignet brûlé, mais je crois que c'est superficielle. » dit Jane. « Je vais faire un pansement. On arrive bientôt ? »_

 _« On y est presque ! » dit Victoria._

 _Quand l'ambulance arriva devant les urgences du Seattle Memorial, Jane ouvrit les portes de l'intérieur. Avec l'aide de Victoria, elle conduisit Jared dans le hall._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda Edward._

 _« C'est Jared ! » répondit Jane._

 _« Saignement nasal et buccal, le pouls est faible, plausible traumatisme à la tête. Il a le poignet légèrement brûlé et il est inconscient depuis presque dix minutes. »_

 _« On l'emmène au bloc ! » dit Edward d'une voix sans appel. « Bipez mon père, tout de suite. »_

 _Angela, qui s'apprêtait à reprendre son service, vit passer devant elle le brancard, et Jared allongé dessus, mal en point. Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Kim. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt…_

 _Seattle Memorial !_

 _Urgences !_

Laura Cameron entra en trombe dans l'hôpital, suivit de sa fille.

« Où est mon fils ? » éclata-t-elle.

Jane et Victoria s'approchèrent de la mère de leur ami et supérieur.

« Laura ? »

« Jane, Vic, où est mon frère ? » demanda Olivia, aussi paniquée que sa mère.

« Au bloc depuis dix minutes. » répondit Victoria. « C'est assez sérieux. »

 _« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »_

Kim, le visage strié de larmes, chancelante, dépassé Jane et les autres.

« Faut que je le vois. » dit-elle.

« Kim ! » l'appela Jane.

« Il… il faut que je le vois. » répéta-t-elle.

« Il est encore au bloc. » lui dit Victoria.

Kim les ignora et se retourna vers l'entrée du bloc. Angela vint à sa rencontre et elle prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras.

« Il va s'en sortir, je te le promets il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Kim éclata en sanglot dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle se calma au bout de dix minutes, quand elle fut trop fatiguée pour pleurer de nouveau. Assise dans la salle d'attente, elle regardait dans le vide. Une heure plus tard, toujours aucune nouvelle. Le reste des pompiers du 55 entrèrent dans les urgences.

« On attend ! » se contenta de leur dire Jane.

Le Capitaine de la caserne les avait également rejoins. Laura s'était assise à côté de sa belle-fille et ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Depuis le jour où son fils était devenu pompier, elle avait toujours redouté ce moment. Imaginer son bébé entré dans un bâtiment en flamme chaque jour était déjà difficile en soi, mais quand un grave accident arrivait… Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre son fils comme elle avait perdue son mari. Après ce qu'il semblait être une éternité, Edward vint vers eux. Il portait une tenue bleue de chirurgie et un calot de la même couleur sur la tête.

« Tout s'est bien passé. » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Laura, qui s'était levée de sa chaise, tirant Kim avec elle sans lui lâcher la main. « Je vous en supplie dites-moi ce qu'il a ! »

« Il a un traumatisme crânien, deux côtes cassées et une épaule luxée. » énuméra Edward. « Il a perdu du sang mais rien d'alarmant. La brûlure à son poignet est superficielle, elle cicatrisera plus rapidement que ses autres blessures mais, il va se remettre. »

« Combien de temps il va devoir rester à l'hôpital ? » demanda Eleazar.

« A l'hôpital ? Deux semaines, voire trois. » répondit Edward. « Pour ce qui est de sa convalescence, elle risque de prendre quelques mois. »

« Est- ce qu'on peut le voir ? » demanda Kim, d'une voix étranglée.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Edward.

Il conduisit Laura, Olivia et Kim aux soins intensifs. Jared gisait sur un lit, inconscient, des tubes de perfusions sur son bras, un tube à oxygène au nez, un bandage à la tête et au poignet, et une attelle à l'épaule.

« Les signes vitaux sont normaux. » les informa Edward.

« Il va se réveiller ? » demanda Laura.

« Rien ne nous indique le contraire. » répondit Edward.

« Quand ? » demanda Olivia.

« Dans une heure, un jour, une semaine. C'est de lui dont ça dépend. » dit Edward.

« Mais, il n'est pas dans le coma pourtant. » s'étonna Laura.

« Il a reçut un sacré choc, il lui faut du temps. » expliqua Edward. « On le surveillera de près. »

« Merci, Docteur Cullen ! » dit Olivia.

« Je vous en prie ! » »

Edward regarda Kim, qui s'était figée sur le pas de la porte. Une main à la bouche, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir faire un pas en direction de son petit-ami. L'estomac noué, la gorge serré, elle fit marche arrière sortit des soins intensifs en courant. Quand elle passa devant l'équipe de la caserne, qui attendait toujours dans la salle d'attente, elle pleurait à chaude larme et alla se réfugier dans les toilettes, s'enfermant dans une cabine et se laissant tomber au sol. A travers ses larmes, elle sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Au bout de trois sonneries, une fois féminine retentit à l'autre bout.

 _« Allô ? »_

Kim ne réussi pas à parler. A la place, un hoquet de tristesse répondit à l'interlocuteur.

 _« Kimmy, ma chérie c'est toi ? »_

« M…maman ! »

 _« Kim, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

« Maman, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

 _Salle d'attente des urgences !_

« Vous avez vu Kim ? » demanda Olivia.

« Elle est partie s'enfermer en courant dans les toilettes. » répondit Mike. « Il est si moche que ça à voir ? »

« Non, je crois juste qu'elle a pas pu supporter de le voir allonger dans ce lit. » dit Olivia. « Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais le Docteur Cullen a dit pas longtemps. »

« Paul, vas-y, t'es son meilleur ami. » dit Jacob.

Olivia se dirigea vers les toilettes, tandis que Paul entra dans la chambre de Jared. Laura leva les yeux vers celui qui avait grandit avec son fils. Ils étaient devenus pompier ensemble, et ils s'étaient retrouvés sous la même caserne après leur réussite à l'examen de l'école des pompiers de Seattle. Elle regarda le jeune homme, dont les marques de leur dernière mission avaient imprégnés sa tenue règlementaire. Paul s'approcha du lit, mais n'osa pas regarder Laura. A la place, il toucha le bras de son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi tu évites mon regard ? » demanda Laura.

« C'est moi qui l'ait poussé à devenir pompier. » répondit Paul. « Vous n'avez jamais voulu ça pour lui. »

« Paul, regardes-moi, maintenant ! » quémanda Laura d'une voix autoritaire. Il fit ce qu'elle dit, et déglutit malgré lui. « Jared a fait son choix. Oui, je n'ai jamais voulu le voir mettre sa vie en danger en devenant pompier, mais c'était son choix. Il voulait sauver des vies, comme son père avant lui. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Vous êtes devenus pompiers ensemble, parce que vous étiez inséparable. »

Laura fit le tour du lit et prit Paul dans ses bras.

« Rien n'est de ta faute, mais je vais quand même lui botter les fesses quand il se réveillera. »

La plaisanterie fonctionna car Paul se mit à rire.

« Faut que je retourne à la caserne. » dit-il en s'écartant. « Si jamais y a du nouveau… »

« Je t'appelle ! » lui promit Laura.

…

Quand Olivia entra dans les toilettes des filles des urgences, elle fut d'abord soulagée de voir que la pièce était vide. Elle aurait besoin de tranquillité et d'intimité pour parler à sa belle-sœur, bien que les toilettes ne soit pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour ça, mais dans un hôpital on prenait ce qu'on avait.

« Kim ? » appela-t-elle. « C'est Liv ! »

Kim sortit d'une cabine, les yeux rougies par les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Olivia s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, tu vas voir. » la consola-t-elle.

« On ne s'est jamais dit qu'on s'aimait. » geignit Kim. « J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aime. »

« Ne pense pas comme ça. » dit Olivia en s'écartant. « Mon frère est quelqu'un de fort, il va s'en sortir, et quand il se réveillera, tu pourras lui dire que tu l'aimes. »

En retournant aux soins intensifs, la salle d'attente était déserte. Les pompiers et collègues de Jared avaient dû retourner à la caserne. Laura n'avait pas bougé du chevet de son fils. Quand elle vit sa fille et sa belle-fille entrer dans la chambre, elle se leva de sa chaise et serra les deux filles dans ses bras.

« On va le récupérer, je vous le promets ! »

Le soir venu, seul Kim resta dans la chambre. Olivia avait finit par obéir à sa mère et rentrer réviser ses partiels.

 _11 janvier 2014 !_

Le lendemain, Kim était emmitouflée dans une couverture et, roulée en boule sur le divan de la chambre, dormait à poings fermés, alors que les bips du monitoring continuaient à émettre les battements réguliers du cœur de Jared, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Kim s'étira et vit Bella, qui était en train de prendre des notes sur le dossier de Jared.

« Hey, comment il va ? » demanda Kim d'une voix endormie.

« Son état est stationnaire, je pense qu'il devrait se réveiller bientôt. » répondit Bella. « Après tout, il n'est pas dans le coma, il a juste reçut un coup à la tête. »

« Et… et sa brûlure au poignet ? » demanda à nouveau Kim. « Je… j'écoutais pas vraiment quand Edward exposait la situation hier. »

« Ce n'est rien. » sourit Bella. « La brûlure est superficielle, elle guérira plus rapidement que ses autres blessures. Tu veux que je te fasse apporter un truc à manger ? T'es toute pâle. »

« Ouais, si tu veux. » dit Kim avant de bâiller.

Bella quitta la chambre. Kim se leva de sa chaise et alla dans la salle de bain de la chambre, et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard. Elle s'asseya sur le lit de Jared, prenant sa main valide entre les siennes, tout en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser involontairement. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa chaque jointure. Elle priait tellement fort pour qu'il se réveille.

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, Laura Cameron entra aux urgences et se dirigea vers les soins intensifs, quand une conversation attira son attention entre une femme et l'infirmière d'accueil.

« Vous pouvez me répéter le nom ? »

« Andrews. Kimberly Andrews ! » répéta la femme.

« Excusez-moi ! » intervint Laura. « Que lui voulez-vous à Kim ? »

« Je suis sa mère ! » répondit la femme.

« Oh ! » fit Laura en tendant la main. « Je suis la mère de son petit copain. »

« Docteur Estelle Andrews ! » se présenta la femme.

« Laura Cameron ! » sourit Laura. « Votre fille m'a dit que vous étiez médecin. »

« Chirurgienne pour être plus précise. » rectifia Estelle. « Vous pouvez peut-être me dire où est ma fille ? »

« Elle doit être encore au chevet de mon fils. » dit Laura. « Venez ! »

Le Docteur Estelle Andrews était une belle femme, tout juste la quarantaine mais ça ne se voyait en rien. Brune avec des cheveux châtains ondulés, elle marchait avec assurance.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre fils ? » demanda Estelle.

« Il est pompier et, il a eu un accident lors d'un incendie. » répondit Laura.

« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. » dit Estelle, avec sincérité.

« Merci, les médecins sont confiants, il n'est pas en danger. » dit Laura.

Elles arrivèrent devant la chambre. En y entrant, les deux mères virent Kim de dos, assise sur le lit.

« Kimmy ! » l'appela sa mère.

A l'attente de sa voix, Kim se retourna avec vivacité.

« Maman ! »

Elle lâcha la main de Jared sans brusquerie et se leva du lit pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tu es là ! » souffla Kim.

« Ma fille avait besoin de moi ! » se contenta de répondre Estelle, qui serra la jeune infirmière dans ses bras. « J'ai pris le premier avion. »

« Le Docteur Cullen est passé ? » demanda Laura.

« Non ! » répondit Kim en se tournant vers sa belle-mère. « Mais une infirmière oui, Bella a dit que son état était stationnaire. »

Estelle sortit de la chambre et en revint juste après avec un petit classeur dans les mains, qu'elle feuilleta.

« Alors, traumatisme crânien, épaule luxée, côtes cassées, brûlure au poignet au second degré. » lit-elle à voix haute. « Et bien, la convalescence va être longue, mais son état est stable. Quand a eu lieue l'accident ? »

« Hier après-midi ! » dit Kim.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Laura.

« Et bien, il n'est pas dans le coma ce qui est un très bon signe. » dit Estelle. « Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller si son état reste tel quel. »

Elle reposa le classeur à sa place. Elle observa ensuite sa fille.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kim.

« Tu as mangé ce matin ? » demanda Estelle.

« Non ! » admit Kim.

« Très bien, on va à la cafétéria, et tu vas manger. » dit Estelle, sans appel. « Tu reviendras auprès de ton petit copain quand tu auras repris des forces. »

« Je suis d'accord ! » approuva Laura. « Tu as l'air d'un zombie. »

« Ok ! » concéda Kim.

Elle se laissa guider hors des soins intensifs par sa mère, et tombèrent sur Edward et Bella, qui venaient de terminer leur ronde de leurs patients.

« Estelle, c'est bien toi ? » demanda Edward.

« Edward Cullen, mais regarde-moi comme tu as grandi. » sourit Estelle devant le médecin.

« J'avais quand même vingt-et-un ans quand je t'ai eu comme prof. » dit Edward. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à Seattle ? »

« Ma fille ! » répondit-elle simplement en serrant Kim contre elle.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est ta fille. » dit-il. « C'est une excellente infirmière. Elle a de qui tenir. »

« Merci beaucoup ! » dit Estelle. « Et toi, toujours avec ta copine du lycée ? »

« Oh euh, ouais on est marié et on a deux enfants. » répondit Edward, en montrant son alliance.

« Je peux savoir ce que fait ton épouse dans la vie ? » tenta Estelle.

« Elle est lieutenant de police. » lui apprit-il.

« Et bien, toutes mes félicitations Edward. » dit Estelle. Il sourit. « Je vais rester à Seattle quelques jours le temps que ma fille a besoin de moi alors, on se croisera sûrement de nouveau. »

« Avec plaisir ! » dit Edward. « Oh et, si le Chef Volturi te voit, il va sûrement tenter de te faire les yeux doux pour venir à Seattle. Il rêve de t'avoir ici. »

« J'attends de voir sa proposition ! » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Edward fut bipé. Bella le suivit.

« Tu serais prête à changer d'hôpital ? » demanda innocemment Kim à sa mère, une fois à la cafétéria.

« Tu aimerais que je vienne vivre à Seattle ? » demanda en retour Estelle.

« Evidement, tu es ma mère et tu me manques beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas te demander de laisser tomber ta vie à New-York juste parce que tu me manques. » répondit Kim. « Enfin si, je pourrais mais ce serait très égoïste de ma part. »

« Tu me manques aussi ma chérie. » dit Estelle en prenant la main de sa fille par-dessus la table. « C'est vrai que j'ai une très belle place à New-York, et je pourrais l'avoir dans n'importe quelle ville grâce à ma réputation. »

« Tu le ferais vraiment ? » espéra Kim.

« Si on me le propose, je le ferai sans hésiter. » avoua Estelle.

 _« Kim… »_

Bella s'arrêta devant la mère et la fille, essoufflée.

« Pourquoi t'as couru ? » s'étonna Kim.

« Tu devrais retourner dans la chambre de Jared. » lui conseilla Bella.

Le cœur de Kim bondit dans sa poitrine…

Sa tête… Il avait une migraine atroce. Il entendait des voix parler doucement autour de lui. Malgré le brouillard qui obstruait ses pensées, il finit par reconnaitre les voix familières de sa mère, de sa petite sœur, et de Paul, puis celle de Kim, qui le suppliait de se réveiller, mais le marteau qui cognait dans sa tête était si fort qu'il sombrait chaque fois dans le sommeil un peu plus. Ce fut comme sortir d'un très mauvais rêve. Il entrouvrit les yeux, mais la lumière fut si forte qu'il les referma. Quand il pu supporter cette lumière, les yeux grands ouverts, il tenta de se redresser, mais il grogna à cause d'une douleur à l'épaule.

« _Jared ? »_

Il ne reconnut pas la voix immédiatement.

 _« Jared, mon fils ! »_

« Ma… maman ! » appela-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Le visage inquiet de sa mère fut dans son champ de vision en une seconde.

« Jared, Dieu soit loué ! » souffla Laura de soulagement. « J'étais morte d'inquiétude. »

« Tu… tu vas… » fit Jared. Il se racla la gorge. « Tu vas me botter le cul ? »

« En effet, c'est ce qui t'attends quand tu iras mieux. » acquiesça Laura.

« Kim ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle est avec sa mère à la cafétéria. » répondit Laura. « Tu vas rencontrer belle-maman ! »

« M'fais pas rire s'te plaît ! » dit-il avant de tousser. « Mes côtes ! »

« Je vais chercher un médecin ! » dit Laura.

Elle revint avec Edward.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Edward à son patient.

« J'ai… j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un camion. » répondit Jared, qui toussa encore.

« Ouais, pas étonnant avec ce que tu t'es reçu sur la tête. » dit Edward.

Il l'ausculta pendant de longues minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles Kim arriva dans la chambre. Elle n'entra pas dans la pièce pour autant, surtout quand elle vit que le Docteur Cullen fils était en train d'ausculter son petit-ami.

 _« Pitié Seigneur, faite qu'il aille bien ! » pensa-t-elle._

Jared était caché par Edward, ce qui frustrait Kim, mais au bout de cinq minutes interminables, Edward se leva et se retourna pour quitter la chambre. Il s'arrêta devant Kim, lui toucha l'épaule et lui dit :

« Il va bien ! »

Kim refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Quand son regard croisa enfin celui de Jared, elle craqua et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle fit bien évidement attention à ne pas lui briser ses côtes déjà amochées.

« Je vais bien ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Je vais te botter le cul ! » répliqua-t-elle en se redressant. « Tu m'avais promis d'être prudent. »

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il en lui prenant la main de sa main valide.

Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqués que leurs mères s'étaient éclipsées dans le couloir.

« Je t'aime ! »

Kim se figea. Elle avait attendue d'entendre ces mots depuis si longtemps maintenant.

« C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? » s'étrangla-t-elle, à moitié assise sur le lit. « T'attends d'être sur un lit d'hôpital pour me le dire ? »

« Je voulais te le dire, mais j'ai été appelé sur le terrain. » avoua-t-il. « Dis quelque chose ! »

« Si t'étais pas aussi mal en point je te giflerais ! » dit-elle.

Jared se mit à rire, mais il grimaça aussitôt à cause de ses côtes.

« Mince, j'ai oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir des côtes cassées ! » se plaignit-il. « Kimmy, je suis désolé, pour tout ! »

« Idiot ! » souffla-t-elle. Elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Même si je suis un idiot ? » tenta-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Oui « ! » gloussa-t-elle.

Elle essuya ses joues avant de poser sa tête contre son torse. Jared entoura son bras valide autour d'elle. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, pour l'instant.

 _Caserne 55 !_

« Ok je vais leur dire. Merci chérie ! » dit Demetri, qui raccrocha d'avec sa fiancée. Il entra dans le salon-cuisine, et fut content de voir le Capitaine. « Ecoutez les gars, je viens d'avoir Bella au téléphone. Jared est réveillé et il va bien. »

Il eut en réponse des soupirs de soulagement… mais malheureusement, ils furent appelés sur un accident.

 _Université de Seattle !_

Après avoir passée deux heures la tête plongée dans ses partiels, Olivia quitta l'amphithéâtre de psychologie qu'elle avait prit en option, et alluma son portable. Elle avait un message vocal de sa mère qu'elle écouta. Les mots qui résonnèrent à son oreille firent palpiter son cœur. Debout, figée au milieu du hall de l'université, quelqu'un la bouscula, la sortant de sa torpeur. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à l'extérieur du campus…

 _Seattle Memorial !_

Jared se sentait mieux. Sa migraine était passée, mais la douleur – bien qu'apaisée par la morphine, était toujours présente. Kim revint dans la chambre après que Bella ait changé les pansements du pompier, mais Kim ne revint pas seule.

« Jared, je te présente ma mère, le Docteur Estelle Andrews ! » les présenta Kim. « Maman, voici Jared. Il m'a sauvé la vie ! »

A la grande surprise du malade, le Docteur Andrews se pencha vers Jared et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Merci de prendre soin de ma fille ! » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » dit Jared. « Et je suis content de faire votre connaissance, malgré les circonstances. »

« Malheureusement on n'a pas toujours le choix ! » dit Estelle.

 _« Je vais le tuer. Il est où ce crétin que je le tue de mes propres mains ! »_

Estelle fronça les sourcils mais Jared se contenta de sourire en reconnaissant la voix de sa petite sœur. Olivia entra dans la chambre et s'apprêta à incendier son frère, mais en le voyant assis sur le lit, le front bandé et l'épaule soutenue par une attelle, elle baissa les armes et, les yeux brillants de tristesse et de soulagement, se précipita vers lui pour se blottir contre lui. Jared se moqua de la douleur qui lui vrilla les côtes et serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras de son bras valide. Il vit Kim quitter la chambre accompagnée de sa mère.

« Je vais bien p'tite sœur. » dit-il, en embrassant le front d'Olivia.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je suis toujours un boulet ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin qu'elle ne vit pas.

Olivia se mit à rire, y comprit Jared qui cette fois, ne cacha pas sa douleur aux côtes.

« Aïe, je devrais arrêter de dire des conneries. » grinça-t-il.

Olivia se redressa, le visage obstrué de larmes. Jared leva son bras gauche et essuya les joues de sa sœur.

« Je vais quand même te botter les fesses. » lui dit-elle.

« Fais la queue ! » pouffa Jared. « Maman et Kim sont déjà sur la liste. »

« D'un côté ça m'arrange que tu ne puisses pas trop bouger… » dit Olivia.

« Hein ? » fit Jared.

« Je t'ai en quelque sorte caché que je sortais avec quelqu'un depuis quelques semaines… »

« Pardon ? » la coupa Jared. « Tu sors avec un mec et tu m'en parles que maintenant ? »

« ne sois pas fâché ! » la supplia-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis furieux ! » claqua Jared. « On a jamais eu de secret Liv, je t'ai tout dit sur Kim. »

« Je sais, mais je sais aussi que t'es capable de faire passer un véritable interrogatoire à tous les mecs que je pourrais fréquenter. » se défendit-elle.

« Je suis ton frère, c'est mon devoir de te protéger. » dit-il en se calmant. « Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Brady, Donovan ! » répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

« Si tu me dis qu'il a plus de trente ans je t'étrangle sur le champ ! » la prévint-il.

« On a le même âge ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Il est donc à la fac ! » conclut-il.

« Oui, il étudie le droit, il est super gentil. » lui dit-elle.

« Ouais bah ça j'en jugerais par moi-même. » répliqua-t-il. « Vous couchez ensemble ? »

« Non ! » déglutit-elle.

« Olivia ! » grogna-t-il.

« Je te le jure, on ne couche pas ensemble ! » appuya-t-elle.

« Y a intérêt ! » grinça-t-il. « Je veux le rencontrer, une fois que je serai loin de cet hôpital. »

« Ok ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je suis désolée ! »

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse d'avoir caché son histoire à son frère, avec qui elle partageait tout. Jared ne supporta pas plus longtemps de voir sa sœur dans cet état.

« Allez, arrête de bouder et viens-là ! » lui dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras – ou du moins celui qu'il pouvait encore bouger.

Olivia s'y engouffra et esquissa un léger sourire.

« Tu me promets que tu lui foutras pas la trouille ? » quémanda-t-elle. « Je l'aime bien ! »

« On verra ! » dit-il. « Je t'aime, Livy ! »

« M'appelles pas comme ça ! » couina-t-elle, la tête contre son torse. « Je déteste ce surnom ! »

 _« Awe, comme c'est mignon ! »_

Jared reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami.

« Casses-toi, on était en plein milieu d'un moment frère et sœur ! » dit Jared.

« Oh non, on a cinq minutes devant nous alors on va bien te faire chier. » intervint Jacob.

« Quelle bande de taré ! » maugréa Olivia.

« On t'a entendu la crevette ! » dit Paul.

Olivia se redressa et fit face aux copains de Jared. Elle fit surtout face à Paul. Les mains sur les hanches, elle lui dit :

« Dis donc le mammouth, tu vas arrêter de m'appeler la crevette. Si j'ai bonne mémoire je t'ai botté le cul quand j'avais quatorze ans. T'as voulu faire ton malin en me mettant une araignée sous le nez et je te l'ai fais amèrement regretté, avec un bon coup de genou bien placé. »

« On n'était pas au courant de ça. » pouffa Jane, qui s'était approchée du lit pour embrasser Jared sur la joue.

« Ouais, à ce moment-là il avait oublié qu'on avait été élevé par un militaire. » dit Jared. « Et Olivia, qui est arachnophobe a eu une réaction plutôt violente. »

« Tu peux toujours t'en servir après tout ce temps ? » demanda Olivia. « Rachel ne s'en plaint pas au moins ? »

« Non puisqu'elle est enceinte ! » répliqua Paul.

« Pauvre gosse ! » rétorqua Olivia, un sourire en coin. « J'espère qu'il finira pas aussi obsédé que toi. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire, mais Jared s'arrêta à cause de ses côtes.

« Liv, tu peux aller me chercher un truc de mangeable, s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle.

Elle quitta la chambre, non savoir avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue de Paul, qui lui pinça la hanche.

« Je suis content de vous voir les mecs. » leur dit Jared.

« On est content que tu sois réveillé ! » dit Demetri. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« En vie ! » dit Jared. « Tout se passe bien à la caserne ? »

« Ouais, t'en fais pas. » le rassura Jacob. « On gère, même si ça va être dur de te remplacer. »

« Hey, tu seras super ! » lui assura Jared. « Où est le Chef ? »

« En train de parler avec le Docteur Cullen ! » dit Embry. « On est passé te faire un coucou avant de rentrer au centre. On a hâte que tu reviennes ! »

« Ouais, ça va prendre du temps ! » dit Jared. « C'est cool d'être venu ! »

« Profites-en bien pour te faire dorloter par ton infirmière privée ! » le taquina Mike.

« J'en ai bien l'intention ! » avoua Jared. « Et j'ai rencontré belle-maman ! »

« Sans déconner ? » s'étrangla Benjamin.

 _« Ouh la, que de monde ! »_

Kim se faufila entre les pompiers qui surplombaient la chambre.

« Chouchoutes le bien ! » chantonna Embry. « A plus mec ! »

« Bye les gars ! » leur dit Jared.

La pièce fut vide en quelques secondes.

« Enfin seuls ! » dit Jared à Kim. « Un bisou ! »

Kim grimpa sur le lit, embrassa Jared sur les lèvres et se blottit contre lui.

« Olivia a un copain ! » lui dit-il. « Je viens juste de l'apprendre. »

« Ma mère a accepté la proposition d'Aro. » dit-elle à son tour. « Elle va diriger le service de néonat dès le mois prochain. »

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

…

 _11 février 2014 !_

Jared resta un mois entier à l'hôpital. Ses côtes se ressoudaient doucement, la brûlure à son poignet n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne, son traumatisme crânien lui provoquait quelques vertiges mais sans grand danger, et son épaule luxée allait avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour guérir. La nouvelle la plus inattendue fut d'apprendre que Kim était enceinte de quatre semaines. Bien qu'elle ait peur, dû au fait qu'avec Jared, ils n'étaient en couple que depuis quelques mois, le jeune pompier fut ravi de l'apprendre. Pendant sa convalescence, il fut aux petits soins pour Kim quand elle ne travaillait pas, et inversement !

 _8 mois plus tard !_

 _Novembre 2014 !_

Suite aux exigences de sa fiancée, Demetri avait accepté de faire une cérémonie simple. Assise aux premiers rangs, une main sur son ventre très arrondi, Kim observa d'un œil ému son amie dire _oui_ à Demetri. Bella était vraiment très belle dans sa robe blanche. Demetri était tout aussi élégant dans son costume, qui changeait de son uniforme de pompier. A côté d'elle, Jared portait lui aussi un costume mais sans la cravate. Aucun d'eux ne risquait d'être appelé sur le terrain pendant deux bonnes heures…

 _« Demetri, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »_

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kim. Les jeunes mariés s'embrassaient, les invités se levèrent et applaudirent mais Kim perdit son sourire. Elle était restée assise. D'un geste machinal, elle agrippa le bras de Jared. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« J'ai perdu les eaux ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Le bébé va arriver ! »

Une contraction la frappa et, involontairement, Kim gémit assez fort pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Oh mon Dieu, elle perd les eaux ! » dit Bella.

Jared réagit au quart de tour et aida Kim à se mettre debout.

« Désolée, mais on va manquer la réception ! » leur annonça Jared.

« Y a pas de problème. » sourit Bella.

 _Seattle Memorial !_

Après des heures intenses de souffrances, Kim pu enfin pousser. Son médecin n'était nulle autre que sa mère, qui avait refusé catégoriquement de laisser le travail à une sage-femme.

« Allez ma chérie, pousse très fort ! »

Serrant la main de Jared aussi fort qu'elle le pu, Kim poussa et hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons. Elle poussa encore et encore, sous les encouragements de sa mère, puis, finit par retomber sur le lit. Ce fut l'expérience la plus intense de toute son existence. Les pleurs de son bébé lui parvinrent. Elle venait de mettre au monde une petite fille !

* * *

Pour ceux qui connaissent, je me suis inspirée de la série Chicago Fire, et j'ai bien l'intention d'exploiter ce défi en une fiction avec tous les personnages de Twilight dans l'univers de cette série que j'adore et de ses spin-off !

J'espère que le défi vous a plu. En tout cas, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à vous l'écrire !


End file.
